<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vibrato by Artemisia_Jackson, Nathymaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233135">Vibrato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Jackson/pseuds/Artemisia_Jackson'>Artemisia_Jackson</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki'>Nathymaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Classical Music, Drarry, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Jackson/pseuds/Artemisia_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter odiava música com todas as suas forças, ela havia sido a responsável por lhe tirar tudo que mais amava. Mas então, o som daquela melodia chegou ao fundo da sua alma, a melancolia de Draco Malfoy misturando-se à sua e criando um eco que nunca cessava. <br/>Foi assim que Harry Potter descobriu que a teoria de David Hume estava certa: as paixões não são instrumento de sopro, elas são instrumentos de corda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epígrafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>O som do piano os levou embora </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O violão foi o sabor da minha derrota </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A flauta foi a trilha sonora da morte da minha alma</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>E assim, a música jogou tudo que eu ainda possuía fora </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Os sons reverberando em meus ossos sempre traziam más lembranças</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Da época em que eu era uma doce criança </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Da época em que meu castelo desmoronou</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>E nada além de um lugar que não era meu me sobrou</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu odiava melodias </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Até que conheci a sua, num chuvoso e frio dia</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha vida, que era sempre nublada </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Começou a ficar ensolarada </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Você me trouxe os sons que eu queria ouvir </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me salvou de mim </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me mostrou que não só ódio é como um instrumento de corda: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O amor também ecoa para sempre na nossa alma.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá!! Pois é, pois é, estamos aqui com mais uma drarry gostosinha, dessa vez envolvendo música! Como de praxe, foi tudo culpa de uma arte maravilhosa! Aliás, essa não é a única coisa especial dessa história, pois ela está sendo escrita com a ajuda da maravilhosa Cinderela que é uma ninja nesse ramo e super criativa, a sorte que eu tenho de escrever com ela &lt;3<br/>Então é isso, nos vemos no decorrer dos capítulos!<br/>Música do capítulo para quem quiser ouvir: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVVUJLQnflA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A lembrança mais antiga de Harry Potter envolvia sua mãe rodopiando com ele ao som de uma doce melodia que ecoava da vitrola sempre presente no canto da sala. Havia a risada de seu pai vinda de um canto atrás dele, dizendo a ela como parecia uma ninfa em toda a sua graciosidade, e a sua própria gargalhada infantil de quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que aquilo, aquele momento, era perfeito por si só e fazia a felicidade borbulhar para fora de seus pulmões causando um enorme sorriso no rosto dela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sempre pensava nisso quando passava pelo que havia restado do local, ainda cercado por faixas da polícia e sem metade do charme refulgente que outrora tivera. Gostava de lembrar deles assim: alegres e cheios de vida, não frios e pálidos, tão distantes de tudo que acreditavam para a vida. Tão distantes </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span> agora. Mesmo em sua breve década de vida, Harry sabia o quanto havia perdido. Podia sentir isso nos olhares penalizados lançados em sua direção no que era uma tentativa de discrição, mas sequer chegava perto de uma; nos sussurros de </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Perder os dois pais tão jovem assim, pobrezinho…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>e nas condolências oferecidas por cortesia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A realidade era que nenhuma daquelas pessoas se importava de verdade, nenhuma delas os conhecia como ele. E apesar dos pais serem bem falados no mundo da música, famosos até, eles não sabiam da mania de Thiago de curvar o pescoço sempre que chegava ao fim de uma música no piano, de como Lílian tinha a case do violoncelo repleta de adesivos floridos que o pai vivia a lhe presentear ou do modo que ela o girava pela sala recitando trechos de músicas dos grandes mestres e o deixava comer gotas de chocolate sempre que acertava uma. Sua casa costumava ser daquele modo: cheia de risos e melodia, um lar feliz. Agora, tudo que havia restado era a poeira que se acumulava sobre os discos e o silêncio que pesava sobre os cômodos como um grosso cobertor, abafando tudo que um dia havia sido e cobrindo o lugar com uma melancolia dolorosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry não voltaria mais lá. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele havia chorado naquela noite em que tudo havia acontecido. Sentira suas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas enquanto as pernas tremiam, o medo as prendendo no mesmo lugar e deixando-as incapazes de o levar adiante, cobrir os metros que os separavam e estender sua mão como se ele pudesse salvá-los. Em um segundo, as luzes dos holofotes brilhavam em todo o seu fulgor e os aplausos ansiosos reverberavam junto ao orgulho em seu peito — aquela era uma grande oportunidade, apresentar-se no Carnegie Hall, a grande casa consagradora de artistas em Nova Iorque, faria maravilhas para a carreira dos dois; no segundo seguinte, houve uma faísca e então as chamas lamberam o veludo vermelho e macio e os delicados instrumentos, arrebentando e curvando as cordas, se espalhando pelos assentos e causando pânico generalizado. Ele lembrava de conseguir enfim dar aquele primeiro passo, mas de logo em seguida ser agarrado por mãos desconhecidas e arrastado em direção a saída, sua voz perdida em meio a algazarra, o grito por eles engasgado na garganta enquanto o fogo avançava e avançava, incansável em sua busca por ar a ser consumido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ainda coberto de cinzas, com a roupa formal amarrotada e os óculos perdidos em algum ponto da fuga, ele recebera a notícia: seus pais estavam mortos. O incêndio — resultado de uma falha no circuito elétrico — fizera 23 vítimas e vários feridos, mas, para Harry, em toda a maturidade que uma criança de 10 anos conseguia ter, o verdadeiro culpado era a música. Se não fosse por ela, eles não estariam ali naquela noite e nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ele não estaria sozinho ao lado do caixão deles, tão pequeno em seu terno emprestado, tão vazio e surdo às vozes que cochichavam, tão devastado pela perda e pelo luto que sequer parara para se importar com o fato de que em breve estaria deixando seu país, tudo que conhecia, para embarcar em um avião em direção ao outro lado do oceano onde a família da irmã de sua mãe o criaria a partir de agora, a mesma irmã que a havia expulsado de casa em desdém quando sua mãe ousara dizer que trilharia o caminho dos artistas. Apesar de todas as dificuldades, ela havia prosperado, conhecera seu pai e ambos fizeram o seu nome e a mãe nunca mais voltou para lá, dizia não precisar de mais nada além da família que havia formado agora. No final, ela havia mentido. O para sempre não era realmente infinito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A milhares de quilômetros no ar, Harry observara a terra se distanciar, despedira-se dos arranha-céus impossivelmente altos, das luzes vibrantes que transformavam a noite em dia, dos campos verdes nos quais um dia correra, da casa na qual fora criado e de todas as raízes que deixava para trás. Nada mais o prendia ali, ele não tinha mais nada a perder. Sua chegada a casa da Tia Petúnia fora tão bem recebida quanto um machucado. Ele havia acertado em seus pensamentos, nenhum deles o queria ali tanto quanto Harry não desejava ficar. E, embora aquela dinâmica não fosse das melhores, porque não tinha outro lugar o esperando, ele ali permaneceu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao longo dos anos, Harry evitara ouvir qualquer tipo de música. Havia sido ela a grande vilã, a responsável por tirar dele seus pais e jogá-lo naquele mundo cinzento e cruel que era a grande Londres, com parentes grosseiros e apenas a memória de ser amado para lhe fazer companhia nas noites frias e chuvosas. Sempre que o mínimo soar de uma melodia o atingia, seus ouvidos eram tomados por um zumbido alto e agudo que obscurecia tudo ao seu redor e trazia de volta a memória daquele momento, do fogo e das vozes, do próprio medo e impotência, da pontada de dor que parecia nunca desaparecer. Ele se encolhia em uma bola protetora, joelhos sob o queixo, e murmurava para si mesmo que nada daquilo era real, que os pais já estavam mortos e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. Era triste e doloroso e ele odiava cada momento, cada nota que o fazia sentir tudo desabar sobre si novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em algum momento ao longo da trajetória, Harry ouvira dizer que o tempo curaria todas as feridas, que tornaria tudo mais fácil e suportável, mas o que eles não diziam era que restariam cicatrizes, profundas demais, enraizadas demais no âmago de seu ser, as quais nunca desapareceriam nem sequer parariam de doer. Um lembrete constante do quanto seu coração havia sido machucado e de como certas coisas sempre nos acompanhariam durante a vida, não importando o esforço que se fizesse para esquecê-las ou deixá-las para trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Além disso, mesmo que quisesse, ele não poderia esquecê-los. Deixá-los no passado seria o mesmo que perder aquela parte sua a qual se agarrava tão firmemente dia após dia, a mesma que um dia soltara gargalhadas de alegria que traziam rugas de contentamento aos sorrisos deles. Não, Harry a manteria viva, ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>se </span>
  </em>
  <span>manteria vivo nesse mundo por eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando as coisas ficavam demais, ele tinha Rony e seus irmãos sardentos e de cabelos muito vivos. Rony que ele conhecera por sorte na escola primária, que não fazia perguntas, apenas o arrastava para os feriados em família e o fazia se sentir querido e incluso quando os Dursley o enxotavam de seus jantares elegantes por medo do que as visitas falariam. Já quando as coisas ficavam silenciosas demais e ele se deixava cair naquele poço de melancolia que jazia permanentemente em seu peito, ele tinha Hermione, sua voz ressonante enumerando fatos e curiosidades que havia lido em algum lugar com a velocidade de um foguete, com olhos castanhos muito brilhantes que nunca se afastavam do seu sonho de ingressar na NASA e a sua aura firme que nunca o deixava desistir. Havia dias que ele deitava no seu quartinho minúsculo localizado no sótão e pensava sobre o quão sortudo ele era, tinha um teto sob o qual morar, amigos que se importavam verdadeiramente com o que lhe acontecia e um futuro pela frente. Nesses momentos, ele era grato pela vida e pela oportunidade que lhe fora dada. No entanto, era impossível deixar de imaginar quanto daquilo poderia ter sido diferente caso os pais houvessem sobrevivido e estivessem presentes ali com ele o tempo todo, sempre exprimindo o seu apoio a cada decisão e deixando claro o seu amor incondicional. Nessas horas, o pesar amargava os sentimentos bons e ele se virava na cama por minutos afins se perguntando </span>
  <em>
    <span>“e se?”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A convivência com os Dursley não era fácil. Metade do tempo eles pensavam em Harry como sua empregada particular — embora eles tivessem dinheiro o suficiente para uma — e o garoto alternava entre os momentos na escola e as diversas tarefas que precisava cumprir para que lhe fosse permitido jantar; e na outra eles o tratavam como um bicho de estimação indesejado que apenas fazia sujeira e era indigno de permanecer naquele espaço por mais tempo. Era nesses dias que o garoto fugia para a casa de um dos dois únicos amigos — por mais que ele se sentisse mal por estar os incomodando — e ali passava vários dias até que os Dursley se acalmassem e ele pudesse enfim retornar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Só mais alguns anos”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dizia a si mesmo, riscando dia após dia no calendário escondido sob a cama, só mais alguns anos até que atingisse a maioridade e assim pudesse dar adeus aquela vida de obrigações e maus tratos definitivamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E quanto a música que um dia tanto havia feito parte da sua vida, quem precisava dela, não é mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>✤</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As nuvens cobriam o céu naquela manhã fria de domingo. Gélidas e finas gotas de chuva caíam como jóias prateadas, criando no chão poças que refletiam o caos da grande metrópole que era Londres. Harry gostava do tempo nublado, porque combinava com seu humor, e, além de tudo, concedia um ar mais interessante à sua praça preferida: Trafalgar Square. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com passos lentos e cuidadosos para evitar as poças, ele caminhou pelo seu refúgio favorito, observando as esculturas. Era sempre assustador observar o tamanho do Almirante Nelson, um homem que até os dias atuais era lembrado por comandar a frota naval britânica que vencera as frotas da França e Espanha durante uma das guerras napoleônicas. Não que Harry fosse um nerd de história — a convivência com Hermione devia o estar afetando mais do que pensara —, mas morando numa casa com tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda, não sobrava muitos passatempos que não fossem ler os livros didáticos da escola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O jovem estava parado de frente para a coluna enorme do Almirante quando o som alcançou seus ouvidos e inundou sua alma como se esta fosse um copo vazio a ser preenchido pela chuva. O rumor penetrou em sua pele, reverberou pelos seus ossos e então alcançou seu âmago com notas suaves e lânguidas que misturaram-se a sua própria melancolia, unindo-as num elo que ele descobriria ser inquebrável depois daquela tarde chuvosa na Trafalgar Square. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, a garganta secou e ele tremeu, virando a cabeça na direção do som que vinha do seu lugar favorito na praça: a fonte. Uma pequena aglomeração se avolumava por ali, e ele se aproximou a passos trêmulos. O coração ribombava conforme mais e mais notas jorravam pelo ar e o encontravam no caminho. Para ele, que tinha dificuldades de ouvir qualquer melodia por mais simples que fosse, estar exposto e vulnerável assim era um acontecimento tão raro que se viu empurrando as pessoas com seus ombros, ignorando os resmungos. Não existia nada mais naquele momento além daquela música, daquela melodia que parecia lhe puxar com uma corda invisível. Ele esqueceu o porquê de estar ali tão cedo em um domingo, esqueceu de pôr as mãos sobre os ouvidos para impedir as notas de o alcançarem, esqueceu o embrulho em seu estômago que aquele fato lhe causava e apenas se deixou levar.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Quando enfim alcançou o início da aglomeração, teve certeza que aquilo só podia ser uma aparição divina:</span> <span>de pé ao lado da fonte, um garoto alto, loiro e elegante tocava um violino com a delicadeza do sopro de uma brisa primaveril, o som envolvendo-o como um véu invisível, sobrenatural e lindo. O garoto parecia estar flutuando, se sobressaindo como uma estrela brilhante em meio àquela paisagem cinzenta e nublada, conduzindo as pessoas perdidas a orbitarem ao seu redor em um silêncio deslumbrado. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Harry não se lembrava exatamente da última vez que ouvira música e </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostara </span>
  </em>
  <span>do som. Desde o acidente dez anos atrás, ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>odiava </span>
  </em>
  <span>música, odiava as lembranças que ela lhe trazia. Porém, naquele momento, ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo renovado, como se um toque mágico se infiltrasse pelos seus poros e aliviasse a dor das suas feridas apenas por entender como elas doíam. Era lindo, e ele não soube dizer quando as lágrimas começaram a correr — Harry não chorava desde aquela noite —, apenas deixou que elas rolassem, caíssem e lavassem sua alma exatamente como aquela melodia fazia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O estranho ainda tocava, imerso em seu movimento repetitivo de deslizar o arco pelas cordas do violino para produzir o som que flutuava ao redor, os dedos esguios posicionando-se com maestria e fluidez. O músico parecia perdido, à deriva em um mundo particular, do qual nada além dele e a música participavam. Esse pensamento causou em Harry um tremor e o fez constatar que qualquer que fosse o mundo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele também</span>
  </em>
  <span> queria fazer parte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se alguém perguntasse ao jovem, ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, sendo embalado pelas notas que soavam do violino, pela melodia que despertava um amor e interesse que por todos aqueles anos estivera sufocando. Harry estava tão perdido que se esqueceu o motivo de estar ali naquela praça: seu encontro com Hermione. De fato, ele não teria lembrado se não tivesse sentido um aperto repentino em seu braço, seguido de um cravar de unhas irritado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Finalmente te encontrei, Harry! — exclamou a garota, arrancando-o do estado imerso em que se encontrava, no exato momento em que o músico se curvou em uma reverência e se virou para partir. — O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que a gente tinha marcado de se encontrar na cafeteria da esquina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — confundiu-se o garoto, tentando enxergar aquele que roubara seu coração com uma melodia de violino, mas este último já estava longe, ao lado de uma mulher que parecia manter todos a uma distância segura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chamando, Terra para Harry, chamando — resmungou Hermione, acenando as mãos em frente ao rosto do amigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — repetiu Harry, finalmente encarando a amiga dessa vez. Ele notou que ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas e tratou de limpá-las o mais rápido possível no cachecol envolto em seu pescoço. Hermione, mostrando ser a boa pessoa que ele sempre soube que era, não comentou nada a respeito. — Ah, oi, Mione. Me desculpe, acabei me distraindo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Percebi — retrucou ela, agarrando-o pela mão e o arrastando para a beira da fonte onde poderiam se sentar como sempre faziam naqueles encontros. — O que é que o cara bonitão tinha de tão especial? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não ouviu? A música dele? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, desliguei esse troço porque as pessoas estavam fazendo tanto barulho! — exclamou a jovem, apontando para seu aparelho auditivo. — E aliás, achei que não gostasse de música — acrescentou Hermione, de forma cautelosa devido a ciência de que aquele era um assunto delicado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não gosto, mas esse som… foi tão diferente de tudo que ouvi na vida, Mione! Era tipo apanhar e receber carinho, tipo se quebrar e ser consertado, entende? — divagou Harry, meio alucinado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não?! Você tá andando demais com a Luna, Harry. Mas enfim, fico feliz que se sinta assim e tudo mais, porém preciso que mantenha o foco: temos um seminário para entregar na próxima semana e realmente precisamos repassar como vai ser a apresentação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Focada como sempre, não é? — ele suspirou, os olhos ainda buscando na multidão os cabelos claros e a postura elegantes, mesmo sabendo que agora era tarde demais e ele já teria desaparecido. — Muito bem, vamos ver a apresentação. Mas primeiro, eu preciso de café. Está cedo demais para isso em um domingo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso ainda vai acabar te matando — ela comentou em um tom exasperado e desistente, enquanto eles se levantavam e esfregavam as gotículas que haviam respingado em suas roupas, para então caminharem até o local original de encontro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry até tentou se concentrar nos slides que a amiga exibiu no notebook, mas foi impossível controlar sua mente, que sempre voltava para o mesmo pensamento: o violinista que tocava tão lindamente a ponto de fazê-lo sentir aquela chama de paixão pela música reacender. Nem mesmo uma xícara fumegante de expresso conseguiu deixá-lo focado o suficiente para a tarefa. Hermione sabia reconhecer uma batalha perdida quando via uma, de modo que meia hora depois ela resolveu fechar o PowerPoint para abrir o Instagram. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sem condições de falarmos sobre trabalho enquanto você não stalkear o cara do violino — concluiu ela, digitando algo na aba de pesquisa do aplicativo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem como fazer isso? — indagou ele, esperançoso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Em que mundo você vive, Harry? É </span>
  <em>
    <span>óbvio </span>
  </em>
  <span>que tem, só preciso jogar Trafalgar Square e ver os posts de hoje que possuem essa localização. Com certeza alguém gravou e publicou para mostrar que é culto e curte música clássica… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahá</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Foi fácil demais, até — comemorou Hermione, clicando em um vídeo que mostrava o evento com clareza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embora o registro fosse bem amador e tremesse muito, era possível apreciar a apresentação de modo satisfatório. Os amigos ficaram ali, vidrados no som que saía do notebook, que embora não fosse igual a magnitude de presenciar ao vivo, ainda era edificante e hipnotizante. Ao fim do vídeo, Hermione tinha algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry, isso foi tão lindo! — ela exclamou, maravilhada. — Por mais que as pessoas tenham pena de mim quando vêem esse aparelho auditivo, eu sou muito grata por meus pais terem se esforçado para comprá-lo. Esse tipo de coisa sempre me deixa feliz por ainda ouvir alguma coisa, sabe? — desabafou ela, emocionada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem saber bem o que dizer, Harry apenas assentiu positivamente, demonstrando que entendia. Pareceu ser o suficiente, já que a garota lhe sorriu contente e voltou-se para o aparelho que segurava, lendo a legenda e os comentários numa tentativa de encontrar alguma menção ao músico. Enquanto esperava pelos resultados, o garoto se pôs a refletir o quanto Hermione e ele se pareciam naquela questão: pessoas sentiam pena deles, mas não os entendiam de fato, nem sabiam nada sobre eles e sequer tentavam entender, apenas fingiam generosidade só para se sentirem bem consigo mesmas. Harry odiava aquelas pessoas, e embora sua amiga não falasse sobre esse assunto com frequência, sabia que ela sentia a mesma coisa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahá</span>
  </em>
  <span>! — Hermione exclamou novamente, arrancando Harry de suas reflexões. — Eu disse que ia ser fácil, Harry, encontrei a conta dele marcada num comentário de uma louca que até se esqueceu de elogiar a música elogiando a beleza do músico — caçoou ela, se aproximando do amigo enquanto posicionava o notebook no centro da mesa e mais próximo deles, para que enxergassem melhor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é realmente boa nessas coisas, Mione — elogiou ele, animado, enquanto observava ela descer pelo feed do artista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso não é nada, ainda tenho que ralar muito se quiser entrar para a NASA nesta vida. Mas veja só, quanta elegância tem esse sujeito. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Até o nome dele é elegante, não acha? — comentou a garota, acelerando a descida até que pudesse chegar nas primeiras postagens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele parece reservado, né? — apontou Harry, notando que a maioria das publicações eram demasiadas formais, nada muito íntimo ou pessoal. Além disso, reparou o garoto, não havia vestígios da família do violinista, ninguém o acompanhava nas fotos e apresentações além da mulher que estivera ao lado dele naquela tarde. — Acha que é a namorada dele? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sei, mas acho que não. Reconheço uma aura de amizade quando vejo uma, e também reconheço um gay quando vejo um. Draco é, com certeza! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lá vem você com esse gaydar, Mione — murmurou Harry, revirando os olhos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando conhecera Hermione e ela lhe contara sobre sua </span>
  <em>
    <span>habilidade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tinha achado a característica muito engraçada. Mas depois de conhecer Luna e vê-la constatar que se ele não fosse gay, era no mínimo bissexual, Harry tinha deixado de achar engraçado.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não que ele fosse preconceituoso ou algo do tipo, mas pensar sobre aquilo era chocante para si. Na verdade, pensar em se atrair por qualquer pessoa lhe parecia chocante, uma vez que nunca se vira aspirando por um romance. Afinal, quem iria querer um órfão problemático, calado e que não suportava ouvir nenhum tipo de música? Harry se achava complicado demais para tentar algo com quem quer que fosse, e achava que as pessoas eram normais demais para entendê-lo. Seus únicos três amigos eram todos esquisitos: Rony, com seu senso de humor rústico e típica falta de noção, Hermione com seu gaydar e mania atípica de recitar trechos de livros que ninguém além dela se importava em ler e Luna, que conhecera somente no ensino médio e que, além de usar roupas e adereços extravagantes e também possuir o tal gaydar, tinha um hábito de falar coisas francas demais para pessoas que não tinham preparo suficiente para ouvi-las. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é uma sensibilidade natural, Harry, você não entende — retrucou ela, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão. — Enfim, eu já estou seguindo a conta e mandei o perfil para você stalkear como bem entender quando estiver em casa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, sim… a propósito, você poderia fazer aquela coisa mais uma vez? Os Dursley mudaram a senha do wi-fi de novo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas o que há com essa gente? Você não tem o direito de ter uma droga de internet? Escuta, Harry, porque você não deixa eu ir lá treinar uns golpes no seu primo? — ofereceu-se Hermione, referindo-se aos golpes de muay thai que andava aprendendo no YouTube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não vai querer sujar suas mãos com aquele leitão nojento, acredite em mim. E além do mais, eles não mudaram a senha por minha causa, nem desconfiam do celular que você me deu — Harry lançou a amiga um sorriso agradecido e conspiratório. — É só que o idiota do Duda estragou o aparelho idiota e eles tiveram que comprar outro, aí mudaram a senha pra não ficar com a automática. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Entendo… — Hermione assentiu, pensativa. — Ouvi dizer que essa companhia de internet reforçou a segurança das redes, vai ser um desafio interessante. Se é assim, vamos logo então, descobrir a senha daqueles porcos velhos. A gente só vai conseguir planejar o seminário depois que você passar uma noite stalker, tenho certeza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dito isso, a garota fechou o notebook  bruscamente e o guardou na proteção preta e discreta, pondo-o embaixo do braço, em seguida e se levantando da mesa para se dirigir até o destino desejado — não sem antes depositar na mesa o dinheiro da conta, claro. Harry só pôde segui-la, sorrindo de forma grata por ter uma amiga tão maravilhosa em sua vida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles só não sabiam de uma coisa: Hermione tinha errado em suas previsões e Harry não se satisfaria com uma noite stalkeando Draco. Depois daquele breve momento em que fora laçado pelos sons das cordas do outro, Harry só se satisfaria se pudesse passar todos os dias de sua vida ao lado do violinista, embora nem soubesse disso ainda. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can’t help falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoje completa uma semana inteirinha que publicamos o primeiro capítulo, o que significa que a regularidade das postagens já está sendo decidida: uma vez por semana.<br/>O link da música de hoje é esse: https://youtu.be/5ExRyE1bR7Y<br/>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Na sala de seu pequeno apartamento, sentado em sua poltrona creme favorita de frente à mesa de centro na qual um conjunto de chá em porcelana fina repousava, Draco Malfoy encarava um dos seus retratos preferidos: um onde sua versão antiga de dez anos, sua mãe Narcisa e seu pai Lucius ostentavam beleza e elegância, em frente à Galeria Nacional de Londres, localizada na Trafalgar Square — praça na qual tinha tocado aquele dia. Lembrava com perfeição daquela ocasião, do concerto que o marcara como nunca, da primeira vez em que vira e ouvira ao vivo e em cores o toque de um violino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como um amante de música, Draco sempre procurou estar por dentro de tudo que a envolvesse. Foi assim, pesquisando e se maravilhando com o mundo das melodias, que ele se deparou com aquela filosofia: a que dizia que as paixões não eram instrumentos de sopro, cujo som se extinguia assim que se parava de soprar. Não, nossos sentimentos eram instrumentos de corda, cujo som reverbera mesmo quando você deixava de tocar — mesmo que você desejasse desesperadamente o silêncio em seu coração, as notas continuariam soando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi assim que ele se interessou por instrumentos de corda: queria ter controle sobre eles, fazer com que tocassem a sua música, que se submetessem aos seus sentimentos. Se não podia calar os impertinentes, então daria voz a eles e a partir disso causaria ondas reverberantes em outras pessoas, para que elas se sentissem como ele. E foi após assistir àquele concerto com participação da grande Hilary Hanh que Draco escolheu o tipo de corda que gostaria de controlar: as cordas do violino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era sempre satisfatório enxergar as lágrimas que sua música despertava e observar o seu reflexo naqueles rostos, já que Draco estava sempre chorando por dentro: chorando porque tocar o comovia, chorando porque o caminho para chegar naquela magnitude não fora fácil, chorando porque apesar da perfeição com a qual produzia aquele som, seu pai ainda não estava satisfeito. Lucius Malfoy queria mais, queria algo que Draco nunca poderia oferecer: o som do piano. </span>
</p>
<p><span>A verdade era que, apesar de sempre ter achado lindo ouvir pessoas tocando piano, o garoto nunca se interessou</span> <span>em ser ele a tocá-lo</span><em><span>, </span></em><span>pois sua conexão sempre fora maior com o violino: sentir o arco deslizar por suas mãos, apoiar o queixo na queixeira do instrumento, ajustar as cravelhas, apoiar os dedos no espelho e observar o reluzir das cordas de ouro… Era isso que amava, isso que queria para sua vida. Quando revelara tal desejo para seu pai, fora tratado com grande desprezo, como se estivesse renunciando ao sobrenome Malfoy e cuspindo nele com descaso. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Impor seus próprios desejos e abandonar a grande tradição da família talvez fosse mesmo uma renúncia ao seu sobrenome, mas ele não podia deixar que tradições estúpidas destruíssem seus sonhos. Draco demorara para perceber que nada do que fizesse poderia realmente satisfazer seu pai, mas quando se deu conta, decidiu que trilharia seu próprio caminho tocando as cordas que ele desejasse tocar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Viajando de novo, Dray? — perguntou uma voz feminina familiar, em um tom de quem já sabia no que ele estava pensando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Esse apelido é tão gay — Draco murmurou em resposta, fugindo daquela conversa como sempre fazia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É porque você </span>
  <em>
    <span>é</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay, Malfoy — replicou Pansy, sorrindo debochada ao invadir o campo de visão do amigo, adentrando a sala como se fosse sua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é tão sutil — rezingou ele, se empertigando na poltrona. — Alguma novidade? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, meu doce violinista, a sua turnê está sendo mais esperada do que eu imaginava. — Ela sorriu maliciosamente, mas no fundo (talvez bem bem no fundo), Draco sabia que ela estava tão feliz quanto ele pelo feito. — Aliás, o seu pequeno showzinho essa manhã não passou despercebido. O Twitter e o Instagram estão chovendo de marcações e pessoas se vangloriando que o viram — revirou os olhos, passando rapidamente pelo celular e abafando as notificações que não paravam de apitar. — Aquilo era mesmo necessário? Pensei que fosse passar essas últimas semanas se concentrando em treinar e na seleção de músicas para a turnê. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco serviu os dois e levou sua xícara até os lábios, saboreando o chá da tarde, antes de responder:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu já disse que era. Você sabe, foi onde tudo começou para mim. Achei que devia fazer um tributo em homenagem, quem sabe me renda alguma sorte na viagem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Draco, querido, você não precisa de sorte, nem de talento, isso você já tem de sobra, e nem vamos entrar no quesito beleza. Acha que aquelas filas de mulheres e homens se formam pelo amor a música clássica? Ah, por favor! — ela riu, jogando-se no divã, talvez um pouco à vontade demais. Mas Draco a conhecia bem àquela altura, era a sua amiga mais antiga e que permanecera fiel a ele mesmo após o anúncio a sua família sobre os rumos que planejava para o próprio futuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele passou os olhos pelo espaço bem iluminado pelas amplas janelas que terminavam em uma agradável varanda, o papel de parede com ondas prateadas cortado apenas por suas obras favoritas, a única parede verde-mar na qual a estante repousava e os livros favoritos que ele vinha colecionando ao longo dos anos. A pouca mobília em tons de marfim estava espalhada de forma harmoniosa, mas apenas evidenciava os espaços vazios. Há muito ele vinha pensando em como o lugar lhe parecia solitário. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez não seja a respeito disso que eu deseje ter sorte — Draco comentou, desviando os olhos claros para a janela. Ele quase podia sentir os olhos de Pansy se cerrando e seu olhar afiado pinicando em sua nuca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que você quer dizer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nada. — Draco apertou os lábios, as bochechas ganhando um distinto tom de vermelho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Opa, opa, opa! — Pansy se endireitou no divã, os saltos plataforma batendo no chão com um estalo enquanto ela se inclinava em sua direção. — Você ficou vermelho, espero que seja bom. E quente. Comece com os detalhes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é nada disso, sua pervertida. Não aja como se não soubesse melhor do que eu o que faço no meu tempo livre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sinto muito, esqueci o quão puritano você é — ela revirou os olhos exageradamente. — Ia te matar se soltar um pouquinho? Tanto homem bonito no mercado e você aí enrolando </span>
  <em>
    <span>bobs </span>
  </em>
  <span>no cabelo antes de dormir como uma velha senhora aposentada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não faço isso! — Draco protestou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Faz sim, tenho até uma foto para provar. Mas não se preocupe, querido, não é nada do que se envergonhar, tem pessoas que curtem velhas aposentadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Saia já daqui — Draco alcançou a almofada mais próxima e arremessou nela sem muita força. — Você não tem trabalho ou algo assim para fazer além de me encher?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela riu e rapidamente se pôs de pé, ajeitando os cabelos escuros e se inclinou para lhe beijar a bochecha com afeto, sabia que ele não estava verdadeiramente chateado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu tenho trabalho a ser feito, apenas gosto de procrastinar um pouquinho e dar algo a que fazer para a minha assistente. Aliás, isso me lembra que ainda temos aquela festa de inauguração da nova seção no Museu de História Natural amanhã à noite. Todos estão ansiosos para te ver lá, vê se não vai esquecer! — disse e saiu batendo os saltos pela porta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco encarou uma última vez o retrato sobre a mesa e ergueu o queixo naquela postura que Pansy chamava de teimosa, reafirmando mais uma vez para si mesmo suas escolhas e o destino que tomara para si. Sua carreira o aguardava. Qualquer que fosse o vazio não nomeado em seu peito, precisaria esperar: ele ainda tinha muitas apresentações a fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estarei lá.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Após um dia cheio, a última coisa que Harry queria era ter de explicar aos Dursley por que ele estava saindo para ir a uma festa a qual eles não tinham sido convidados. Não que ele quisesse, claro, mas lutar contra uma entusiasmada Hermione era algo impossível de se fazer. Ainda mais quando o convite vinha de graça. O pai da garota havia ganhado duas entradas para a exposição da nova seção do Museu de História Natural naquela noite em um sorteio via rádio e, claro, as presenteara a filha que, como boa </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd </span>
  </em>
  <span>que era, havia ficado completamente eufórica com a oportunidade. Harry passara de uma aula para a outra ouvindo o tagarelar incessante da amiga em sua tentativa de o arrastar consigo para acompanhá-la, uma vez que Luna já tinha planos com o pai aquela noite e a família de Rony jantaria na casa de Gui e sua noiva. Portanto, restara apenas ele, o pobre Harry preso na casa dos Dursley e sem permissão para sair, como seu último recurso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao ver a resistência do amigo em concordar, a garota apelara para sua cartada final: a nota do trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ora, Harry,  uma ótima oportunidade de incrementar o nosso seminário! Experiências reais. O que melhor do que ver a história com os próprios olhos ao invés de só falar dela? A professora McGonagall vai adorar! — ela havia se erguido, apontando o dedo para ele em seu melhor tom feroz de discurso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro que vai — Harry resmungara, desistindo da luta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então é, ela havia ganhado como de costume e lá estava ele ao pé das escadas que levavam em direção a imponente entrada arqueada e bem iluminada, onde várias faixas anunciando o evento e a nova atração se encontravam penduradas, usando suas melhores roupas — que, com sorte, ainda cabiam nele e não apresentavam sinais de desgaste muito visíveis — após uma fuga audaciosa de seu quartinho no sótão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bateu o pé no chão e puxou a gola da camisa que lhe incomodava — o que talvez fosse culpa do nervosismo que sentia —, impaciente. Já estavam atrasados e, como parecia ser sua sina nos últimos dias, ele ainda não havia encontrado Hermione. Ele sabia que deveria ligar para ela e era exatamente isso que estava prestes a fazer se não houvesse avistado aqueles cabelos claros e porte esguio o qual passara horas e mais horas da noite anterior, bem como do dia subsequente, assistindo — não que ele fosse confessar isso a alguém algum dia. E, mesmo após uma única apresentação ao vivo, Harry sabia que o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Draco Malfoy subia as escadas de entrada com elegância, a cabeça curvada e o queixo escondido nas dobras do grosso casaco, enquanto as mãos puxavam as luvas em um movimento casual. Por um segundo, tudo o que ele fez foi olhar de queixo caído o objeto de sua vergonhosa obsessão desde o dia anterior, enquanto seu cérebro processava o fato de que ele realmente estava ali. E então, sem que notasse, seus pés tomaram a iniciativa, cada passo o levando para mais e mais perto dele, os arredores bem como os demais convidados não passando de borrões desfocados. Porém, antes mesmo que </span> <span>tivesse a oportunidade de dizer algo ou sequer pensar em um plano melhor para a sua súbita aproximação que não o fizesse parecer tão louco, algo envolveu sua garganta, fechando suas vias respiratórias e o fazendo engasgar. Distraído como estava, ele não havia a visto se aproximar — a mesma mulher que o acompanhara no parque e aparecia em muitas das fotos que ele vira — até que fosse tarde demais.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem é você e quem disse que pode se aproximar de Draco Malfoy sem nem lhe conhecer? — Interrogou Pansy, apertando o pescoço de Harry no mata leão, sem nenhuma piedade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— … — Era uma ótima questão e o rapaz a responderia com o maior prazer, isso é, se pudesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me responda! — esbravejou a mulher, sem se dar conta de que quanto </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span> apertava, </span>
  <em>
    <span>menos</span>
  </em>
  <span> sua vítima podia se pronunciar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pansy, o garoto não pode responder com você o sufocando — elucidou Draco, a voz soando terrivelmente entediada. — Solte-o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E se ele for um psicopata stalker? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olha a cara de pateta do garoto, Pansy, pelo amor de Hilary Hanh! — exasperou-se Draco, revirando os olhos. — Solte-o agora, e nem adianta me olhar com essa cara! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignorando-o e mantendo sua careta de indignação e ultrajamento, Pansy largou o estranho devagar, atenta a cada movimento dele, pronta para esganá-lo ao menor sinal de intenção de agressão, que ela geralmente classificava como </span>
  <em>
    <span>"atentado de fã maluco e mal amado"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alguns convidados que chegavam a festa lançavam olhares espantados para o acontecimento, levando suas mãos ao peito e murmurando com seus acompanhantes sobre como as pessoas hoje em dia haviam perdido por completo a decência em público.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sou um pateta! — exclamou Harry, o rosto quente de constrangimento e irritação, encarando os olhos de Draco com ferocidade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não? Pois parece — retrucou o violinista, um sorrisinho de canto tomando seus lábios. — Sair seguindo alguém que </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> não quer ser reconhecido não parece algo que alguém </span>
  <em>
    <span>não pateta </span>
  </em>
  <span>faria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hum, certo… E-eu só me empolguei um pouco, tá bom? Me desculpe — murmurou Harry, constrangido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Um pouco? Você fez o maior escândalo! — Pansy acusou de forma rancorosa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porém, antes que Harry pudesse se defender de alguma forma e ressaltar que a responsável por toda a cena havia sido </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span>, uma massa volumosa de cachos castanhos se aproximou por trás de Pansy, parecendo aliviada ao avistar o amigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry, finalmente te encontrei, por que você nunca está no lugar mar… ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione foi interrompida pelo mesmo golpe que interrompera Harry antes, o que a fez esbugalhar os olhos ao se dar conta da situação. Tal como ele, a garota não podia sequer gritar, uma vez que estava sendo sufocada por Pansy — àquela altura, Harry começava a suspeitar que a psicopata fosse ela</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a louca dos mata-leões. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem é você e o quê… — começou a gritar Pansy, mas Harry avançou e tapou a boca dela rápido como um raio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não grita perto dela, sua maluca! — sussurrou ele, resistindo a sua própria vontade de gritar ao sentir as mordidas em sua mão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pansy, solte a garota também, eles não são psicopatas stalkers, a única psicopata aqui é você — rezingou Draco, com seu fastio se tornando quase palpável. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resmungando, Pansy soltou Hermione, e tal como fizera com Harry, reparou em cada movimento que a garota fazia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, Mione? — indagou o amigo, observando a careta que ela fazia enquanto tapava os ouvidos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo sim, só está zumbindo um pouco porque gritaram no meu ouvido — explicou ela, lançando um olhar irritado para Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E somente nesse momento que ela e Draco perceberam o aparelho auditivo discreto que a estranha usava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Muito bem, vamos respirar fundo e nos acalmar — interviu o músico, suspirando enquanto fulminava Pansy com o olhar. — E vamos sair dessas escadas, já que meu disfarce está completamente arruinado e agora todos estão olhando mesmo — acrescentou dando de ombros, sem deixar de lançar um outro olhar acusador, dessa vez para o protagonista do incidente. Harry deixou a admiração de lado por um instante, não querendo nada além de gritar que a culpa não havia sido dele. Bom, não totalmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso não vai mudar muita coisa, Dray, você só não vai poder apreciar as atrações do Museu sem ter um monte de abutres no seu pé — refletiu Pansy, se aproximando do amigo. — Se bem que apesar de estarem olhando, as pessoas ainda não perceberam que somos nós. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas agora é uma questão de tempo até que nos reconheçam, já que estão nos encarando — elucidou ele novamente, racional como sempre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sinto muito por isso — Harry manisfetou-se enfim, abraçando os ombros de Hermione protetivamente enquanto andavam perto de Pansy. — Eu não queria incomodar, acabei me afobando, desculpe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Besteira — comentou Draco, balançando a mão em gesto de dispensa. — Não se preocupe, não guardo rancor — o músico decididamente resolveu ignorar a tosse falsa e acusatória da amiga. — Pelo menos dessa vez ninguém jogou uma calcinha na minha cara!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem gente que joga </span>
  <em>
    <span>calcinha</span>
  </em>
  <span> na sua cara? — admirou-se Hermione, os olhos esbugalhados em choque. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, sim, essas mulheres são todas loucas — intrometeu-se Pansy. — Elas com certeza não entendem nada de música clássica e só estão ali pela beleza do Dray. Isso é bem irritante, sabe? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Imagino que seja — concordou Hermione, balançando a cabeça. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dray? — indagou Harry de repente, ao que Draco agradeceu pelo casaco: suas bochechas tinham ficado absurdamente quentes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Coisa de amigos, você não entenderia — ele resmungou, encarando o estranho de soslaio. — Aliás, até agora nós não sabemos quem você é e por que veio andando até mim como se me conhecesse — acrescentou Draco, em parte para fugir do último tópico e em parte porque ele estava mesmo curioso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Àquela altura, ambos já estavam no topo da escada e se encaminhavam para o interior do museu enorme, cujo centro já possuía outra escada esperando. O salão principal do lugar estava cheio de pessoas vestidas de forma elegante, e as luzes douradas refletiam nas jóias caras que as mulheres usavam. Luvas de pelica ou de couro refinado de várias cores podiam ser vistas, e as mulheres pareciam travar uma espécie de competição de melhor vestimenta. Harry se sentiu repentinamente maltrapilho, e provavelmente algumas pessoas concordavam, já que o encaravam de forma desdenhosa. </span>
</p>
<p><span>E foi assim que Draco Malfoy foi descoberto: as pessoas encaravam Harry e Hermione — que estava linda em seu vestido longo azul turquesa e luvas rendadas da mesma cor, mesmo</span> <span>que nenhum deles  tivesse custado um rim e mesmo que não usasse jóias caras ou algum penteado chique  — e em seguida suas requintadas companhias, que não usavam trajes tão refinados graças a tentativa de discrição, mas que ainda esbanjavam elegância. Reconhecer os cabelos loiros de Draco não era muito difícil, principalmente se ele estivesse acompanhado de uma cabeleira negra reluzente. Não demorou muito para que logo eles se vissem cercados de pessoas aparentemente cordiais, mas que na realidade eram verdadeiros lobos tentando arrancar algum pedaço do grande músico que se apresentaria ali naquele dia. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Draco manteve sua postura impecável e foi gentil com todos, mantendo Pansy ao seu lado. Logo, o círculo que se formara em volta dele tinha dado um jeito de expulsar Harry e Hermione das proximidades, e foi inevitável para o garoto não sentir raiva e nojo daquelas pessoas sedentas por qualquer oportunidade de serem vistas e reconhecidas. Elas sequer davam valor ao trabalho de Draco, ou estavam ali ao redor dele apenas pelo prestígio, fama e boa aparência que ele possuía? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos por um toque gentil de Hermione, que apertava seu ombro num gesto acolhedor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos, Harry. Ele está ocupado agora — ela disse, começando a abrir caminho para alcançar a outra escada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas… — argumentou ele, relutando em perder Draco de vista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, meu amigo — Hermione disse, sorrindo de forma confiante enquanto encarava o objeto de admiração de Harry. — Você ainda vai ter uma chance a sós com ele. A noite está apenas começando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hermione!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela ignorou seu fraco protesto e se pôs a subir a escada central rumo a atração que tanto queria ver. A Harry, só restou a opção de segui-la. Por algum motivo, a frase da amiga lhe deu alguma esperança: de fato, a noite tinha acabado de começar, e muita coisa poderia acontecer antes que ela chegasse ao fim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A verdade sobre festas? Draco as amava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele amava a atmosfera quente e brilhante, a música suave entrecortada pelo murmurar abafado das conversas, as roupas elegantes e luxuosas, o toque da seda em sua pele e as bolhas de champanhe que estouravam em sua língua enquanto percorria o amplo salão com a delicada taça de cristal na mão e o braço bem enlaçado no de Pansy, que alternava sorrisos e olhares afiados pela multidão. Ele a cutucou discretamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao se virar para ela e dizer:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quer parar com isso? Vai acabar assustando todos eles e então para que público eu acabaria tocando?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, querido, não quero assustar </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, só aqueles que olham de volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é areia demais para o caminhãozinho deles? — alfinetou ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Exatamente. — Ela sorriu largo, agitando os dedos para afastar alguns fios rebeldes que lhe cobriam os olhos. — Além do mais, sei de alguém que permaneceria aqui para te ver tocar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco revirou os olhos e a guiou por um dos corredores laterais, procurando fugir um pouco da multidão e apreciar a exibição que era o objetivo daquela noite. Ele amava festas, de verdade, mas era das pessoas que não gostava muito. Sempre o cercando e o cobrindo de elogios pegajosos os quais ele sabia ser tão falsos quanto os diamantes que exibiam com tanta propriedade. No fundo, as palavras eram vazias e o jovem músico tinha ciência que por baixo delas havia um desespero ferrenho de cair em suas graças para que assim pudessem ganhar algo em troca. Olho por olho, não era isso que a lei de talião ensinava? Bem, eles que tentassem, Draco era muito melhor do que isso para se deixar levar por doces conversas. Ele não precisava delas, não precisava de nada além de sua música. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não dê atenção a eles, </span>
  </em>
  <span>repetiu para si mesmo com firmeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sei do que você está falando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, por favor, não me diga que não percebeu o olhar do lunático que tentou te seguir lá fora. É óbvio que ele está caidinho por você, pobrezinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ergueu o queixo. Ele não ia cair nas provocações dela aquela noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, não notei. Estava ocupado demais assistindo você o enforcar. Precisa mesmo fazer isso todas as vezes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É divertido. — Pansy deu de ombros, nem um pouco culpada. — E não mude de assunto! O que vamos fazer com o seu mais novo fã?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nós não vamos fazer nada. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu </span>
  </em>
  <span>vou conversar com ele cordialmente e dispensá-lo com classe, coisa que você deveria aprender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou ver se encontro um espaço para isso na minha agenda — ela devolveu, sem muito interesse. — Então ainda vai falar com ele? Por quê? Já os agraciou com a graça de sua presença, não deve mais nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que Draco pudesse pensar em uma resposta à altura, um homem baixo, atarracado e com um espesso bigode entrou em seu caminho, se curvando levemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sr. Malfoy — chamou. — Todos os preparativos estão prontos a sua espera. Por favor, permita-me acompanhá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Depois — ele sussurrou para Pansy e virou-se novamente para o homem. — Mostre o caminho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O homem, que Pansy o informou ser o curador do museu, os levou de volta para o salão em direção ao palanque erguido no centro onde um pianista testava as escalas para fazer o acompanhamento. Ele sentiu aquela energia nervosa que sempre precedia uma apresentação, a canção em seu sangue antecipando o momento que os dedos enfim envolvessem o arco e as notas pairassem no ar em busca de um destino. A amiga o beijou na bochecha para desejar boa sorte e retomou seu lugar junto a multidão que se aproximava para assistir. Ele retirou cuidadosamente o violino da case, acalmando-se com a sensação familiar da madeira lustrosa em seus dedos e do deslizar das cordas completamente obedientes ao seu comando. Estava tudo perfeito. Com uma última respiração funda, ele assumiu o seu lugar no centro, encaixou o instrumento sob o queixo e tocou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havia algo sobre tocar do qual Draco nunca se cansaria. Com os olhos fechados e todo o som suplantado pelo soar envolvente da música, ele quase podia dizer que estava sozinho. Não o tipo de solidão que se anuncia no silêncio e acompanha a melancolia do vazio a sua frente; mas aquela que o acolhia como um filho, que trazia a sensação de existir e lhe sussurrava gentilmente que aquele era o seu lugar. Era a música que pertencia. Ele se permitiu uma olhada rápida na multidão, encontrou o rosto sorridente e orgulhoso de Pansy e se permitiu um leve sorriso de volta. Mas tinha mais, uma espécie de energia incandescente que o chamava, conduzindo a melodia como se desejasse bebê-la e ainda assim não fosse suficiente. Ele se permitiu ser sugado e se derramou naquela direção, encontrando olhos verdes marejados em um rosto que vinha lhe seguindo desde o início da noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O violinista não sabia o que havia mudado ou mesmo como um simples olhar, uma mera reação a qual ele já esperava, pudesse o afetar tanto. O fato de ver aquelas lágrimas ali em um olhar que parecia tão sofrido, apenas o impulsionou. Draco tocou como nunca havia tocado, colocou em cada movimento do arco seus sentimentos, em cada mover dos dedos, sua alma. Ele se lançou na música, naquele verde vivo e se permitiu apenas ser quem era. Apenas uma criança que sonhava em tocar, sonhava em emocionar pessoas, em dar algo mais a elas; e havia conseguido. Pois aquele era o olhar pelo qual havia buscado por todo esse tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando a música cessou e a mão que segurava o arco caiu ao seu lado sem forças, ele se sentia inflamado, as brasas que antes ardiam em seu íntimo totalmente transformadas em chamas incansáveis buscando por mais e mais daquele momento. Curvando-se para os aplausos, seu olhar buscou o verde que o havia despertado, mas ele não estava mais à vista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Draco, isso foi incrível! — Pansy sussurrou, abraçando-o com força assim que ele desceu do palanque. — Viu o que eu disse? Eu disse que você não precisava de sorte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É, sim, eu acho — ele murmurou, mas seus pensamentos não estavam naquela conversa, muito menos nas seguintes ou mesmo na fila interminável de pessoas que apareciam para parabenizá-lo pela magnífica apresentação. Seu corpo ainda zunia com a força daquele momento e ele tinha plena consciência de que aquela fora sua melhor performance desde que havia segurado um violino pela primeira vez. — Pansy, você pode cuidar disso? Eu preciso de um pouco de ar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É claro, Dray — ela piscou. — Só não vá fazer nada divertido sem mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você sabe que não — ele devolveu, mas no fundo estava agradecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco virou as costas e saiu andando rumo ao seu tão necessitado ar, atravessando o salão com destreza, praticamente flutuando ao desviar das pessoas que vinham em sua direção. Não aguentaria mais um segundo naquele sufoco de pessoas de fragrâncias caras e sorrisos falsos, e por isso andou mais rápido do que pretendia, alcançando o fim da escada central depressa. Só então, no último degrau, seu cérebro computou a outra presença que também descia rapidamente, mas que pareceu paralisar ao vê-lo. De fato, o pé direito do dono daqueles incríveis olhos esmeralda — que o afetaram tanto durante a apresentação — tinha parado no ar enquanto seus olhares se cruzavam mais uma vez, com intensidade o suficiente para fazer o mundo ao redor se tornar um borrão disforme e desinteressante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E então o rapaz finalmente desceu o pé, porém foi descuidado em seu movimento, pulando um degrau e se desequilibrando ao torcer o tornozelo esquerdo, quando este enfim alcançou a solidez de mármore do outro patamar. Draco estava próximo o suficiente para encerrar a distância entre eles, agarrando o outro pela cintura, evitando que este caísse e rolasse escada abaixo. Claro que ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> se aproveitou da oportunidade de apertar aquele corpo contra o seu, nem de se agraciar com o calor que ele emanava — não, alguém de sua elegância e classe </span>
  <em>
    <span>jamais </span>
  </em>
  <span>faria algo do tipo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se machucou? — indagou o músico, ainda sem soltar o outro, que fazia uma leve careta ao tentar firmar novamente o pé no chão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— N-não, obrigado — gaguejou, parecendo muito constrangido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim — Draco gracejou, com uma risada ao ver o vermelho tingir o rosto do outro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, eu não… — ele se atrapalhou, demorando um segundo a mais para se livrar do seu agarre e se firmar nos próprios pés. — Sinto muito, não era a minha intenção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Um pedido de desculpas por um acidente? — sua sobrancelha se ergueu, provocando-o ainda mais. — Espero que não tenha deixado a Pansy te assustar, ela pode ser bem intimidante quando banca a protetora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aquilo não foi nada — ele riu. — Comparado ao que passo quando a Hermione chega no período de avaliações finais, o que aconteceu foi quase um abraço fofinho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela parece ter uma personalidade e tanto. — Draco sentiu seus lábios moldarem um sorriso e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo adequadamente. — Sou Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sei. — Ele parecia bem envergonhado de algo, e por um instante Draco receou que ele não apertaria sua mão, mas ele o fez, sem conseguir esconder o brilho naqueles olhos que de perto tinham um tom ainda mais impressionante de verde. — Eu me chamo Harry Potter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pois bem, Harry Potter, gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio lá fora enquanto ambas as nossas companhias não nos dão o ar de sua presença? O ar aqui está me deixando um pouco sufocado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sabia que deveria voltar e procurar Hermione que certamente deveria estar no pé do Curador discutindo algum artefato antigo que se mostraria essencial para o avanço do futuro da sociedade ou mesmo para a possibilidade de se encontrar vida em outros planetas e todo esse blá blá blá científico, mas se viu preso por aqueles olhos claros e a fala confiante. Havia um quê de etéreo em sua presença, como se de repente uma das obras de arte houvesse decidido dar um passeio por entre os presentes. O aperto em seus dedos era firme e fazia circular por seu corpo uma estranha corrente elétrica que o deixava atrapalhado. Era difícil resistir a tentação de permanecer ali mesmo que fosse apenas por mais alguns instantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro — ele se viu dizendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Excelente. Vamos, então? — Draco indicou o caminho com um inclinar de cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles terminaram de descer as escadas sem que mais nenhum incidente acontecesse e atravessaram o enorme esqueleto pendurado no hall de entrada, parando apenas para reaver os seus casacos, o tempo todo uma voz estranhamente semelhante a de Pansy gritando em sua mente: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco não sabia, mas havia algo naquele rapaz que o atraia para perto como se eles fossem dois lados opostos de um ímã. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, você gosta de música? — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grande jeito de se iniciar uma conversa, Malfoy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>se repreendeu internamente. De uma hora para outra, parecia que todas as palavras que conhecia, em mais de uma língua, por sinal, haviam desaparecido. O olhar surpreso e manchado por uma tristeza profunda sobre a qual ele se perguntava desde a apresentação grudou ao seu e Draco percebeu que talvez estivesse sendo invasivo demais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Costumava gostar — ele respondeu, a expressão ainda sentida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Imaginei que fosse esse o caso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seus olhos, eles pareciam tão melancólicos.— Draco percebeu que suas perguntas não estavam ajudando em nada a melhorar o clima e se sentiu como há muito não se sentia: confuso e vulnerável. Ele queria que aquele rapaz, Harry Potter, gostasse dele. Então completou, brincando em uma tentativa de aliviar a tensão. — Eu sei que minha beleza é capaz de fazer qualquer um chorar, mas presenciar isso fez maravilhas para o meu ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funcionou. Harry corou e mexeu nos cabelos muito escuros de um modo sem graça, com certeza tentado a puxá-los para a frente de forma que pudesse esconder o rosto neles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é um elogio dizer o que já sabe, mas você estava realmente muito bonito tocando lá. — A cabeça dele se ergueu para o céu como se pudesse ver as estrelas sob a cobertura cinza das nuvens. Quando seu rosto se virou de volta para si, Draco sentiu o coração errar uma batida ao ver a luz tocá-lo, evidenciando os ângulos e o sorriso tímido que se abria em seus lábios. Até mesmo aqueles óculos ridiculamente arredondados pareceram bonitinhos por um instante. — Mas eu gostaria de agradecer mesmo assim, fazia muito tempo desde que uma melodia me tocava tanto. Na verdade, eu pensei que jamais fosse capaz de ouvir música novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por qu…? — A pergunta não havia saído completamente quando ele sentiu ser conduzido pelas ruas em direção a uma pequena barraquinha vermelha cujo último cliente se afastava feliz com seu pedido. Ele olhou interrogativamente para o outro, se perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo, mas este apenas riu e disse:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Essas festas podem ser chiques e tudo o mais, mas eu estou morto de fome. Você não?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco balançou a cabeça com uma vontade absurda de rir do seu comportamento recente. O que ele estava fazendo fugindo de um prestigiado evento no qual poderia encontrar várias pessoas que poderiam apoiar sua carreira para comer comida de rua com um estranho que até algumas horas atrás mal conhecia direito? Se Pansy pudesse vê-lo agora… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No fim, Draco não fez nada para o impedir, muito menos indicou que gostaria de voltar. Harry pagou pela comida com um punhado de notas amassadas enfiadas bem no fundo dos bolsos da calça social e eles sentaram em um dos bancos na rua, comendo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fish and Chips </span>
  </em>
  <span>com os dedos frios e rindo sempre que um pouco de molho marcava o lábio superior como um bigode vermelho e gosmento. Para a sua surpresa, Draco estava se divertindo. Ele achava altamente prazeroso provocá-lo e ver todas aquelas expressões tão bem marcadas em seu rosto. O rapaz era como um livro aberto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olhe só para nós, fugindo de uma festa chic para comer pipoca na rua como se fossemos duas crianças.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, deixa disso, Malfoy. — Harry riu. — Vai me dizer que não gostou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, não, isso é bom. Não tinha uma noite dessas há muito tempo, ser um músico reconhecido não significa viver cercado de amigos o tempo inteiro — comentou e quase ao mesmo tempo quis pegar as palavras de volta. O que havia dado nele? Desde quando saía soltando seus pensamentos mais profundos assim, sem mais nem menos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry devolveu a pipoca que havia pego ao pacote e franziu a testa, um olhar preocupado nítido em seus olhos ao se virar para encará-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sinto muito por isso, sei que as pessoas podem ser umas babacas e se importar apenas com as aparências. — Draco concordou, percebendo que ele não o estava julgando por ter uma vida boa e ainda reclamar disso. Pelo contrário, ele soava </span>
  <em>
    <span>compreensivo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>como se houvesse passado pelas mesmas coisas e entendesse de fato o que era estar sozinho em um mundo rodeado de pessoas. Ele se assustou quando Harry bateu as mãos na calça, sem se importar com os dedos sujos de caramelo, e pulou do banco que eles haviam sentado com determinação. — Bom, vamos então.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma onda de decepção o invadiu. Talvez ele houvesse entendido errado afinal. Talvez tudo tivesse sido apenas um delírio de sua cabeça após passar tantas noites se revirando na cama e se perguntando se estaria sozinho para sempre. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy, e não deixaria que o outro visse qualquer uma dessas emoções em seu rosto. Esconderia tudo na máscara de charme e sarcasmo que sempre utilizava e voltaria para a festa como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles refizeram os seus passos, porém, antes que Draco pudesse tomar o caminho que o levaria de volta ao salão agitado, Harry o segurou pelo pulso e o impediu de continuar,  perguntando em um tom confuso:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aonde você está indo? O caminho é por aqui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — perguntou, soando igualmente confuso, mas o outro apenas balançou a cabeça com uma risada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vamos voltar agora, tem um lugar que você precisa ver — foi tudo o que disse antes de o arrastar por uma série de corredores vazios e silenciosos nos quais ele tinha certeza que o seu acesso não era permitido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tentou esconder a apreensão que fazia seu coração martelar no peito e brincou em um tom provocativo: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então Pansy tinha razão e sua intenção o tempo todo era me raptar? Eu já devia saber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Não! — ele recuou, soltando seu braço como se só agora percebesse o que estava fazendo. Era engraçado e adorável e fazia Draco querer ver mais. — Eu estava apenas querendo mostrar algo — tentou se justificar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas já? — Draco disse maliciosamente. — Não acha meio cedo para isso? Acabamos de nos conhecer e tudo que você me pagou foi uma porção de batatas e pipoca. Por acaso me acha barato assim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não! Eu não quis… — ele começou, atrapalhado e vermelho, mas então algo brilhou em seus olhos, uma determinação feroz que causou em Draco um arrepio a lhe subir pela coluna. — Então quer dizer que não está nem um pouco curioso para saber aonde vamos? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nem um pouco — disse em sua melhor voz de convicção. Harry apenas sorriu zombeteiro e desafiador, sabendo que aquilo era uma mentira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo o que precisa fazer é confiar em mim e me seguir. — Ele retomou os passos em direção a um arco que terminava em uma porta de madeira de aparência pesada. Draco hesitou pelo tempo de uma respiração e então o seguiu. Harry não conseguia esconder o tom de animação em sua voz enquanto voltava a falar: — O lado bom de ter uma amiga nerd é saber essas pequenas coisas que para os outros parecem segredo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele empurrou a porta e esta se abriu com facilidade. Então todo um mundo novo se abriu a sua frente. Havia verde por todo lado, cortado por canteiros de rosas e o murmúrio grave dos pássaros noturnos. Música doce e suave emanava da festa, mas esta parecia combinar com o ambiente, completá-lo até. Em um lugar como aquele, até mesmo a magia parecia possível. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Onde estamos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No Jardim da Vida Selvagem, </span>
  <span>lar de milhares de espécies da flora e fauna britânicas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você parece um daqueles robôs que fazem a visita guiada por áudio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tenho certeza que sou muito mais bonito — Harry gracejou em uma tentativa de fazer charme, passando a mão pelos cabelo e os bagunçando mais ainda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Merece reconhecimento por ter tentado. Tem certeza que podemos estar aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, mas é isso que deixa tudo melhor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é louco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então você não gostou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco voltou os olhos para a visão diante dos seus olhos. O verde salpicado de pequenas fagulhas douradas, reflexos das luzes do interior que escapava pela janela. O ar entrava em seus pulmões e diminuía sua pulsação, fazendo-o relaxar e o deixando mais calmo do que jamais havia ficado. Era como se eles estivessem em um universo à parte, longe de todos os males e sensações negativas que poderiam consumi-lo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco encontrou a beleza em um local solitário. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não disse isso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Foi o que pensei. — Harry sorriu de forma brincalhona. — Sabe o que é melhor do que ver isso? Explorar. — Naquele instante, Draco se sentiu jovem novamente. O fato é que ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>era </span>
  </em>
  <span>jovem, mas sentia como se os anos pesassem em suas costas, tornando-o essa pessoa ácida e desacreditada no mundo. Era bom por vezes ser lembrado que certas coisas ainda tinham sua nota de encanto e a capacidade de surpreendê-lo. Harry pigarreou e estendeu a mão, o pedido mudo em seus olhos combinando com a aura de tranquilidade do lugar. — Você vem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco olhou dos dedos estendidos para os olhos verdes e brilhantes com sua ponta de tristeza, então colocou sua mão sobre a dele e decidiu:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou logo atrás de você. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os saltos de Pansy Parkinson faziam um barulho firme e ritmado enquanto ela andava pelo salão, se esticando para tentar ter um vislumbre da cabeleira loira. Iria matar Draco por sumir no meio de um evento tão importante, ah, se ia! Ainda varrendo o salão com o olhar, ela encontrou uma familiar massa de cachos castanhos e soltos que pareciam virar de um lado para o outro a todo momento, como se estivesse procurando alguém também.  Antes que pudesse pensar direito sobre o que estava fazendo, Pansy se viu marchando até a jovem com passos firmes e decididos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oi, amiga do psicopata stalker, procurando alguém? — indagou ao se aproximar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele não é um psicopata stalker — replicou ela, revirando os olhos. — E é Hermione Granger, eu já disse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, então. Senhorita Granger, está procurando alguém? — Pansy reformulou a pergunta, sem esconder a pontada de sarcasmo na voz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O Harry, claro. Não sei onde aquele boboca se enfiou, ele sempre faz isso! — Hermione reclamou, batendo um pé no chão como uma criança emburrada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahá</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eu sabia! Estava certa o tempo todo! Esse garoto sequestrou o Dray. Mas pra onde diabos ele o levou? Pode ir começando a falar, espertinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu tenho certeza que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dray </span>
  </em>
  <span>poderia ter recusado, se quisesse. Conhecendo o Harry como eu conheço, ele deve ter saído para comer alguma coisa porque esse lugar chique não tem uma comida de verdade para servir. Então se ele por acaso encontrou o Senhor Malfoy, provavelmente deve ter o arrastado com ele. Chiqueza sem comida não vale de nada, essa é a verdade — tagarelou Hermione, parecendo mais tranquila. — Bom, se eles estão juntos, não tenho com o que me preocupar… acho que vou procurar aquele </span>
  <em>
    <span>curadorzinho</span>
  </em>
  <span> de novo e lhe dar uns sermões, nunca vi um Curador de evento tão grandioso ser mais negligente e desinteressado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aceitando que não podia fazer nada a respeito do sumiço de Draco por ora, Pansy achou que seria divertido importunar a garota tagarela e nerd, além de ser uma boa oportunidade de arrancar algumas informações acerca do psicopata stalker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se o destino é semeação da discórdia, lá eu estarei — anunciou de forma falsamente diplomática, se pondo ao lado de Hermione para caminhar com ela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem nada de discórdia — a garota riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa. — Vamos apenas semear o conhecimento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nada de voadoras e estrangulamentos, então? — lamentou Pansy, fazendo beicinho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você tem certeza de que não é a psicopata da história? — Hermione indagou, a olhando com sobrancelhas erguidas e mão na cintura, como se estivesse preocupada com sua própria segurança. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por um minuto, ambas se encararam sem dizer nada, paradas no meio do salão principal . No momento seguinte, elas riram e voltaram a caminhar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>até que você não é tão irritante quanto pensei — comentou Pansy quando elas viraram num corredor qualquer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ora, muito obrigada — agradeceu Hermione, irônica. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Disponha — a mulher fez uma reverência exagerada, tendo como resposta mais uma risada gostosa de Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Elas andaram por alguns minutos, desviando de várias pessoas com destreza, Pansy encarando todos de cima graças ao seu salto quinze, enquanto Hermione precisava se esticar nos próprios pés para tentar achar o </span><em><span>maldito atarracado de meia</span></em> <em><span>tigela</span></em><span>, como ela mesma o chamara em seus resmungos. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy ficou uns momentos observando o modo como Hermione estreitava os olhos para enxergar abaixo das luzes, como fazia uma careta quando alguém falava alto demais perto dela — algo que a fez se sentir ligeiramente culpada pelo primeiro contato que fizera com a moça —  e como esticava as mãos ao lado do corpo para se estabilizar ao se esticar para enxergar acima das cabeças mais altas. Era interessante — não, </span>
  <em>
    <span>encantador</span>
  </em>
  <span> era a palavra certa. E Pansy Parkinson não era do tipo que achava qualquer pessoa encantadora, por isso se viu um pouco hipnotizada ao observar a outra. Pelo menos até o "maldito atarracado de meia tigela" aparecer ao seu lado, atrapalhando sua contemplação silenciosa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Com licença, senhorita? — ele pigarreou polidamente, dirigindo-se para Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pois não? — ela encarou o homenzinho com as sobrancelhas erguidas, quase que desafiando-o. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione manteve-se quieta e atenta ao diálogo, pois mesmo que tivesse passado todo aquele tempo procurando pelo homem, não seria rude de interromper a conversa alheia, então apenas ficou ali, esperando pacientemente ao lado deles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Alguns fotógrafos estão reclamando sobre o sumiço do senhor Malfoy, dizem que dispõe de compromissos e que o senhor Malfoy deveria honrar os dele — disse o homem, mantendo uma sábia posição apartidária enquanto falava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eles falaram o que? — Pansy gritou, indignada. — Estão sendo pagos para isso, não são? Ora, quem tem que cobrar qualquer coisa aqui sou eu: se não tivessem ocupados bajulando os riquinhos por aí, teriam pego Draco antes dele sair. Como diria ele, pelo amor de Hilary Hanh, é de cair o…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy se interrompeu antes que descesse demais seu nível. Não que se importasse muito com o cenário imponente e as pessoas aparentemente chiques ao redor (uma ova!, ela sabia bem que aquele povo também tirava meleca do nariz), mas de repente ela lembrou que estava gritando e que alguém ali perto não ia gostar, e isso pareceu ser um detalhe muito importante. Mal tivera tempo de se desculpar pelo primeiro grito, e já estava ali gritando de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao se virar para encarar os olhos castanhos e astutos de Hermione, percebeu que ela não estava mais ali; estava distante, no outro lado do salão, e acompanhada do tal amigo, o que indicava que Draco devia estar de volta. Trincando os dentes, Pansy bateu seus saltos de agulha no chão, dando as costas para o </span>
  <em>
    <span>curadorzinho, </span>
  </em>
  <span>determinada a encontrar Draco, participar das sessões de fotos para a Vogue — ou a porra que fosse — e soltar alfinetadas amargas para os fotógrafos folgados. Faria </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos</span>
  </em>
  <span> eles pagarem por terem a impedido de fazer algo que ela realmente desejava fazer: aproveitar mais da companhia de Granger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erguendo o queixo, Pansy decidiu que faria isso, porque teria outras oportunidades. E se não tivesse, as criaria. Afinal, odiava terminar histórias com a impressão de que faltava algo — que naquele caso específico, era a retratação por gritar tanto ao lado de Hermione sabendo que isso causava-lhe grande mal estar. Ela era Pansy Parkinson e se desculparia a altura do próprio nome, ah, se ia! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apesar de não desejar que aquela noite chegasse ao fim, Draco se viu em pé na entrada do Museu de História Natural onde tudo havia começado. Os convidados saíam, comentando uns com os outros sobre a festa e por vezes lançando olhares surpresos para o violinista, reparando nas roupas amarrotadas e no vermelho em suas bochechas causado pelo esforço revente. Draco não se permitiu abalar, apenas ergueu o queixo e colocou no rosto sua melhor expressão de inabalável confiança. A confusão e o barulho da indomável cidade quase parecia surreal após a calmaria silenciosa do jardim, cortada apenas pelo som de suas vozes a discutir enquanto se perseguiam pelo labirinto verdejante. Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo haviam passado ali, mas suas mãos, os dedos que cuidava com tanto afinco, ainda se recusavam a soltar os de Harry. Estar assim, ligado fisicamente a ele, era como viver em uma realidade paralela onde a vida normal e as coisas normais que todos faziam também fossem possíveis para ele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigada pela noite, eu me diverti muito invadindo espaços com você — Harry pigarreou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer que não soasse tanto como uma despedida definitiva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco também tinha muito a agradecer naquela noite, mas começaria por algo simples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Na verdade, Senhor Potter — Sua voz arrastou as sílabas, o final soando com um </span>
  <em>
    <span>'ah'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> —, eu quem preciso te agradecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry o encarou visivelmente confuso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por quê?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco lambeu os lábios ainda doces da pipoca e inclinou a cabeça para mais perto dele para sussurrar:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por me fazer tocar como nunca tinha feito antes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O sorriso que recebeu em resposta, junto ao rubor mal disfarçado, superou o arrepio que sentia ao ser aplaudido de pé por uma plateia lotada; era muito, muito melhor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O prazer foi meu. Estou sempre disponível quando quiser repetir a dose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao longe, ele já podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Pansy e as reclamações pelo seu sumiço. No momento, isso não tinha muita importância. Havia apenas os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Potter e as covinhas convidativas em sua bochecha. Draco se sentia vivo e em chamas. Por isso, não poderia deixar aquilo passar. Ergueu a sobrancelha e abriu seu melhor sorriso malicioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lembrarei disso no futuro.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Step at a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tardo mas não falho. Mais um capítulo fresquinho.<br/>A música de hoje é One Step at a Time, da Jordin Sparks. <br/>E sem mais delongas, vamos a leitura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry não conseguia dormir, seu corpo estava muito agitado, embora seus olhos estivessem cansados demais para se manterem concentrados no livro didático. Deitado na cama, ele encarava o teto bobamente quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Indeciso, olhou para o esconderijo onde guardava seu tesouro dado por Hermione: um smartphone de última geração que ela tinha ganho em uma competição que envolvia tecnologia — a amiga podia ser muito competitiva às vezes, não pelo prêmio, mas pela possibilidade de provar ser a melhor. Por fim, o garoto suspirou e levantou da cama num pulo, indo até a madeira solta no assoalho abaixo de sua cama, a qual oferecia um pequeno espaço, perfeito para guardar o celular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordendo os lábios num tique nervoso, Harry apanhou-o, recolocou a madeira no lugar e pulou para o conforto das cobertas novamente, enroscando-se como podia enquanto ligava o aparelho. Ainda matutava sobre ser uma boa ideia ou não, mesmo quando já tinha aberto o Instagram e feito o que desejara fazer por todos aqueles dias: conversar com Draco. A última conversa deles, o último encontro… estava tudo gravado a ferro em sua mente, juntamente com o desejo insano de repetir, ainda que nem uma semana houvesse se passado desde então. Com o coração martelando de forma audível num súbito esgar de coragem, ele enviou a mensagem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: oi, ta acordado?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry se arrependeu quase que imediatamente, pensando que tomara uma decisão estúpida, que jamais teria resposta e que o músico o ignoraria para sempre pela sua audácia de lhe mandar mensagens de madrugada. Pelos deuses, no que estivera pensando? E se Draco achasse que ele era um tremendo pervertido com gosto por conversas noturnas por motivos indecentes? Pensando bem, seria uma sorte se não fosse bloqueado em todas as redes sociais, e caso fosse, ainda seria pelo bem de algo </span>
  <em>
    <span>pior</span>
  </em>
  <span> não ocorrer: ser perseguido por Pansy Parkinson devido ao seu descaramento. Depois de passar quase dez minutos num dos maiores vieses de negatividade cerebrais daquele ano, Harry foi surpreendido pelo acender da tela do celular, que indicava uma nova notificação — o som fora desativado para evitar que o aparelho fosse descoberto pelos Dursley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Não, Pottah, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>aqui é o cachorro dele.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rindo baixinho enquanto corava ao sentir o coração vibrar de felicidade por ter sido respondido, Harry se pôs a digitar com dedos trêmulos — se achava um grande bobo por tais reações, mas não podia controlar nenhuma delas.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: achei q gostasse mais </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>de gatos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Na verdade, nenhum dos dois. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu prefiro cobras.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: cobras??? pq cobras?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: São animais fascinantes, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>não acha?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: só pq são venenosas</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>como vc?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco passou tanto tempo digitando que Harry pensou que ele havia adormecido com o celular na mão. Mas antes que a decepção o atingisse por completo, a tela do celular acendeu mais uma vez, junto com as luzinhas alegres e coloridas que envolviam o seu coração naquele momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Cobras não são venenosas, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>são PEÇONHENTAS,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>porque o veneno delas é transmitido </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>através das mordidas,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>não da pressão nas glândulas que </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>produzem o veneno, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>como em  alguns sapos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>À essa altura, imaginei que soubesse a </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>diferença existente entre animais venenosos e peçonhentos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: mds, nunca achei q ia encontrar </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>alguém q mandasse texto de sermão </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>intelectual no meu pv além da mione.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>alias, vc escreve igual ela, usa pontuação certinha e td mais.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy-oficial: Claro, nem todo mundo nasce</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> com tendências psicopatas a</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> ponto de querer assassinar a linguagem materna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: vou falar p pansy </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>considerar mudar seu apelido p </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>drama queen, combina mais cntgo. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Vai se foder, Potter!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry-pot: MDS, VC FALOU</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PALAVRÃO!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>:0 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>to cinquenta tons de bege aq</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Bom saber que sua pele </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>conhece outro tom além do vermelho. E pra você ver:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>eu também posso ser</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>diferente por mensagem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: cm assim, tbm???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Também porque você fica </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>todo soltinho, nem parece que </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>pessoalmente fica vermelho a cada dez </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>palavras ditas. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Você age de modo inesperado, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>assim como eu,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> que estou falando palavrões.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: vc esqueceu de mencionar q </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>fica MUITO tagarela! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Vai a merda, Pottah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: nossa, de novo!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Já que presenciar eu xingando </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>te faz tão feliz, considere esse</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> meu presente de aniversário a você.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: obg, mas acho </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>q existe algo flndo </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sobre dar presente antes do niver ser </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>mal agouro</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>mal*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DROGA DE CORRETOR</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MAU*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Não imaginei que </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>fosse supersticioso, Pottah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quando poderei eu dedicar-lhe </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>meus xingamentos, então? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: Dia 31 de julho, senhor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Agora que constatei</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>que você não é tão analfabeto</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> quanto pensei, posso descansar em paz. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boa noite, Potter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: boa noite, Dray, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>bons sonhos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mesmo que estivesse um pouco desapontado pelo encerrar repentino da conversa, Harry não conseguia evitar sorrir como um bobo, e estava prestes a desligar o celular — imaginando que não haveria resposta — quando a tela acendeu uma última vez, mostrando os votos de Malfoy para que também tivesse bons sonhos. Com um sorriso ainda mais largo, o garoto se ajeitou nas cobertas e escondeu o celular embaixo do travesseiro, cansado demais para se arrastar até o esconderijo. Harry realmente teve ótimos sonhos naquela noite, nos quais certa cabeleira loira brilhante e olhos claros e celestes eram protagonistas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco suspirou profundamente ao desligar seu celular e encarar o teto, se perguntando o </span>
  <em>
    <span>que, </span>
  </em>
  <span>exatamente, ele acabara de fazer.  Sua mente insistia em dizer que fora só uma conversa normal com um novo amigo, mas... Se era realmente só isso, por que seu coração batia tão depressa no peito, por que ele se sentia tão cheio de algo indefinido que poderia até mesmo lhe fazer explodir? Não que fosse ruim, claro que não, era o contrário: era tão bom, tão relaxante e acolhedor que assustava. Draco poderia viver sem aquilo, agora que tinha encontrado? Era o mais próximo do que sentia pela música, só que dessa vez direcionado a outra pessoa e numa escala muito maior. Como diabos aquilo fora acontecer tão rápido? Fora tudo culpa daqueles olhos, não fora? Aquela sincera apreciação, aquelas lágrimas intensas e cheias de dor, cheias de algo tão familiar para si, aquele sorriso e aquele brilho que ele exalava e nem percebia; tudo aquilo causara a atual situação, certo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirando mais uma vez, Draco abandonou o celular no criado mudo e se virou de lado na cama, assumindo posição fetal. Deveria dormir e esquecer tudo aquilo, toda aquela bagunça cujo nome oficial não devia ser nomeado. Sim, porque uma vez ele tinha visto em algum lugar que dormir esclarecia as ideias e levava embora aquelas que eram ridículas e inviáveis — exatamente como aquela que ele acabava de ter enquanto forçava os olhos a ficarem fechados. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco abriu os olhos, não se contendo. Era ridículo, mas… e se desse certo? Se não desse, ele esqueceria o episódio e nunca mais pensaria em fazer algo parecido novamente, mas por ora, não custava nada ao menos tentar. Erguendo o queixo, ele jogou as cobertas de lado, agarrou o celular mais uma vez e digitou uma mensagem para Pansy: sabia exatamente o que daria de presente de aniversário para Harry Potter — e com certeza não seriam meros palavrões digitados, porque Draco Malfoy nunca oferecia coisas medíocres para aqueles que gostava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco não pôde evitar o sorriso cínico que deu para a amiga na manhã seguinte, ao vê-la adentrar sua sala trazendo consigo dois ingressos VIPs para a abertura da sua turnê. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabia que tinha algo errado no momento que você não me ligou berrando de madrugada após visualizar a mensagem. Granger conquistou seu coração, então? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sei do que está falando, querido. Estou apenas aproveitando a oportunidade para me redimir com a garota por ter a golpeado e gritado em seu ouvido. Tenho uma reputação pela qual zelar — explicou ela, num tom de desinteresse que não enganava Draco.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Geralmente você não pede desculpas por se </span>
  <em>
    <span>divertir, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pansy — ele observou, pondo sua xícara de chá na mesa de centro enquanto a observava se jogar no divã como tantas vezes já fizera ao longo do tempo de amizade deles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentindo um forte déjà vu, Draco se lembrou da tarde na qual eles discutiam sobre sua aparição na Trafalgar Square, que ele considerara um tributo em nome de sua sorte. Um pensamento brega e inevitável se seguiu a lembrança: ele havia mesmo conseguido ter sorte, uma vez que conhecera Harry Potter na noite seguinte. Balançando a cabeça para espantar essas caretices da mente, ele voltou-se à amiga, que o observava minuciosamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O foco aqui é você, espertinho. Fala sério, Dray, de tudo que há disponível, você tinha que escolher justo esse? — ela suspirou de forma exasperada, encarando o teto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sabia que podia mesmo estar se envolvendo em problemas, e que logo a imprensa cairia matando em cima deles, procurando detalhes sobre seu novo </span>
  <em>
    <span>affair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sabia também que a amiga quem teria de lidar com isso, e quase sentiu culpa, até se lembrar que ela também tinha coisas para explicar — afinal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pedir desculpas</span>
  </em>
  <span> não era do seu feitio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que só eu sou interrogado, hein? Isso é um relacionamento abusivo — protestou ele, dramático. — Também quero respostas, ou não sou digno disso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tá bom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talvez</span>
  </em>
  <span> eu tenha planos de levar Hermione Granger para conhecer meu lindíssimo apartamento, sim, Dray — ela revelou, mantendo o tom de desinteresse enquanto revirava os olhos.  — Mas não é isso que temos que conversar, então mais uma vez: não tente fugir do assunto! Eu me lembro de você dizendo que nunca ia se envolver com fãs, sabe? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco desviou o olhar para sua xícara, meio envergonhado. Não queria falar daquilo ainda, porque era muito cedo para fazer confissões apaixonadas para alguém, mas por outro lado ele se sentia explodindo com emoções demais para guardar sozinho. E Pansy era sua amiga, não tinha porque hesitar em lhe contar a verdade, principalmente se esperava que ela concordasse com suas loucuras. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele é diferente — suspirou por fim, finalmente encarando os olhos de Pansy. — Ele não estava ali pela minha aparência, pelo proveito que poderia tirar ou por qualquer coisa do tipo: ele estava ali pela minha música, porque ele entendia o que eu queria passar com ela. Não é só um fã maluco, é alguém que realmente aprecia o que faço com tanto amor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Num movimento que Draco não esperava, Pansy levantou do divã e caminhou até ele, sentando-se no braço da poltrona para abraçá-lo de lado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu disse que algumas pessoas gostavam de velhas aposentadas com </span>
  <em>
    <span>bobs</span>
  </em>
  <span> no cabelo, não disse, querido? — alfinetou, incapaz de se segurar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vai à merda, Parkinson — rezingou ele, embora não tenha se esquivado do contato. Realmente gostava dos abraços de Pansy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, céus, algumas horas andando com um estranho e já fica assim, poluído! — exclamou ela, esfregando os nós dos dedos fechados no couro cabeludo loiro e macio em uma reprimenda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem nada a ver com ele, droga, Potter não fala palavrões — ele protestou, tentando se desvencilhar dos punhos assassinos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, entendo. Ele apenas desperta o seu lado mais Draco e silencia o lado Malfoy — refletiu Pansy, parando o movimento de agressão para acariciar os fios sedosos. — Só por isso, já tem minha aprovação. Quero ser madrinha do casamento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pelo amor de Hilary Hahn, pode parar com essas caretices — resmungou Draco, as bochechas coradas ao perceber que o coração tinha acelerado ao imaginar o casamento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bom, depois dessa confissão, eu não tenho mais nada a dizer contra, Dray, porque a coisa que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz — Pansy confessou, subitamente séria enquanto se afastava para lhe agarrar nos ombros e lhe encarar nos olhos. — Só tome cuidado pra não se machucar, e caso aconteça, pode me chamar que eu vou atrás do tarado por velhas aposentadas e acabo com a raça dele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco se permitiu sorrir e acenar positivamente com a cabeça. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigada, Pansy — agradeceu sinceramente, abraçando-a de lado, surpreendendo-a uma vez que sempre era ela quem iniciava esses contatos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De fato, independente do que acontecesse ele entre e Harry, o músico já sabia que tinha muita sorte só de ter uma amiga como Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—  O que aconteceu que você está todo alegre hoje, Harry? — indagou Hermione, sem deixar de notar o sorriso bobo que o amigo estampava no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele está apaixonado — comentou Luna, distraída. — Ele sorri do nada, fica encarando o céu e as pupilas dilatam sem explicação no mesmo momento que ele sorri, como se estivesse lembrando de algo muito bom. Só pode significar isso: paixão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por quem? — indagou Rony, a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A primavera chegara há apenas uns dias, e a fim de aproveitar o clima ameno e agradável, o quarteto de amigos planejara um piquenique para a manhã de sábado — Harry adorava qualquer oportunidade que tivesse de fugir dos Dursley ao fim de semana.  Apenas se esquecera de um pequeno detalhe: seus amigos não deixavam nenhum detalhe passar em branco, além de serem muito intrometidos às vezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por ninguém, Rony, elas não sabem o que estão falando — resmungou o garoto, constrangido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porém, já era tarde demais: Hermione tinha aquela expressão de quem guarda um segredo muito importante, sorrindo pelo seu privilégio. Os outros dois amigos se alvoroçaram e começaram a encarar Harry com um olhar penetrante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é justo a Mione saber e a gente não! —  protestou Rony, com um bico enorme se formando nos lábios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Mas não é muita surpresa, né? A gente sempre soube bem lá no fundo que não somos tão dignos de confiança quanto a Hermione. —  dramatizou Luna, encarando o céu como se sofresse grande injustiça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Podem parar por aí —  resmungou a acusada de ser privilegiada. — Eu só sei porque juntei os pontos, não recebi nenhuma confidência! Não é culpa minha que vocês sejam lerdos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vocês podem parar de falar da minha vida pessoal como se eu não estivesse aqui? — rezingou Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Não! —  responderam os outros três em uníssono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indignado porém ciente de que tinha perdido aquela batalha, Harry deu de ombros e resolveu dar uma curiada no celular —  não que estivesse esperando uma mensagem, mas nunca se sabe. E foi com grande surpresa e satisfação que ele descobriu que de fato havia  uma mensagem lhe esperando no Instagram, mandada a cerca de cinco minutos atrás. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Ei, Pottah, vai </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>estar livre no próximo domingo?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto enquanto respondia, digitando rapidamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: vou, pq? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Estava pensando em </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>levar o cachorro para passear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: oh, ent vc tem</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo um?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Estava falando de você, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>santa lerdeza Potter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: n sou lerdo, vc </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>q errou confundindo as espécies.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: E qual é sua </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>espécie então, Pottah?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: gato, óbvio.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>por isso a gente se entende</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>miau ;) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Isso é o que você chama de </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>cantada? Deprimente.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: vc é crítico demais.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Lindíssimo crítico Malfoy, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ao seu dispor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas e então?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Não tenho o dia todo. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: e ent o </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>q????</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Depois fala que </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>não é lerdo… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pra que eu te chamei, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pottah??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: p me ofender? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Não, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>pra levar o cachorro</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>pra passear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: OH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry estava tão entretido na conversa que não percebera os amigos lhe chamando, tampouco percebera quando eles pararam para lhe observar digitando e dando sorrisos bobos para a tela do celular. E embora Hermione tivesse tentado alertar, o garoto não teve tempo de enviar a confirmação e nem de se esquivar de Rony, que avançara para agarrar o seu celular a fim curiar quem era o objeto de sua paixão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Devolve isso, Rony — desesperou-se Harry, mas o outro desviou facilmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, não vou ler a conversa, só vou ver quem é a ladra de corações — ele explicou, tentando acalmar o pobre apaixonado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O ladrão, Rony. Eu sempre soube, meu gaydar, como vocês costumam chamar, nunca falha — Luna revelou após uma breve olhada na pequenina foto de Draco nas mensagens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Um garoto? — Rony admirou-se. — Você gosta de garotos? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E se ele gostar, você tem algum problema com isso, Ronald? — interviu Hermione, soando ameaçadora enquanto se aproximava, arrancando o celular da mão dele de forma brusca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É claro que não! — exclamou ele, ofendido. — É isso que pensa de mim, Mione? Eu só acho estranho e não consigo entender porque gosto muito de meninas, mas eu jamais ficaria estranho com o Harry por ele gostar de um garoto! Eu só vou ter algum problema no dia que ele gostar de alguém que lhe faz mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Essas palavras desarmaram Harry completamente — ele não as esperava, pelo menos não vindas de Rony. Esse havia sido um dos motivos de sua hesitação em revelar: o medo do que o amigo poderia falar. Agora, se sentia um pouco culpado por ter pensado tão mal do outro, por tê-lo julgado. Embora Rony fosse idiota e sem noção às vezes, não chegava a ser o tipo de pessoa que terminava uma amizade a não ser que tivesse um bom motivo para isso, e certamente a opção sexual de Harry não era um. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu também não sabia, Rony — ele revelou, apanhando de volta o celular que Hermione lhe estendia. — Que gostava de garotos e tudo mais… desculpem por não ter contado, estava com medo da reação de vocês. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que isso, cara, sempre vamos estar aqui pra te apoiar — Ron sorriu, de forma compreensiva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu quero ver como ele é, Harry — pediu Luna, os olhos grandes vidrados nele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incapaz de negar algo a expressão pidona de Luna, o garoto desbloqueou o celular e passou aos amigos, para que pudessem stalkear o perfil a vontade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Uau, como ele é bonitão — exclamou Rony após alguns minutos, impressionado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele toca muito bem — observou Luna, encantada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pois é, Harry tem bom gosto — Hermione provocou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa para o amigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, certo, já viram tudo o que queriam, não é? — Harry apanhou o celular de volta, levemente corado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que é que vocês estavam falando, que você tava rindo feito um bobo aí, hein? Indagou Rony, incapaz de conter a curiosidade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem… ele me chamou pra sair no próximo domingo — murmurou o garoto, ficando ainda mais corado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você disse sim, não é? — implorou Hermione, animada, os olhos arregalados em sua empolgação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu ia responder quando o Rony arrancou o celular da minha mão — acusou Harry, rancoroso, embora não estivesse realmente bravo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bom, desculpa aí, cara. Mas e então? — ele questionou, enchendo a boca de bolo de chocolate mais uma vez. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E então o quê? — Harry perguntou, confuso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que tá esperando pra responder e dizer que sim? — Incentivou Rony, apontando o celular com um gesto de cabeça. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah… certo — ele concordou, desbloqueando o celular mais uma vez se dirigindo até a conversa, tentando ignorar os amigos se esticando atrás de si para espiar por cima de seus ombros. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: tá bem, Malfoy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>eu aceito passar com você.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A resposta demorou alguns minutos para chegar, minutos nos quais todo o quarteto aguardou em grande expectativa, mantendo o silêncio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Combinado, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>então. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Assim que se faz, cara! — Rony deu uma palmadinha em suas costas em aprovação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry só conseguiu sorrir enquanto agradecia em silêncio mais uma vez pelos bons amigos que possuía — ele tinha mesmo muita sorte de ter todas aquelas pessoas ao redor de si, pois mesmo que desse tudo errado, eles estariam sempre ali para lhe oferecer suporte, apoio e amor. Essa era, sem dúvida, a maior sorte que alguém poderia ter na vida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Uma</span> <span>semana</span> <span>depois, Harry sorria para o espelho, levemente satisfeito. Bem, o cabelo continuava indomável como sempre, e as roupas não eram das melhores, mas algo no brilho do seu olhar foi o suficiente para ele achar que estava minimamente decente para o evento daquela manhã: o passeio com Draco Malfoy. Eles haviam</span> <span>marcado se encontrar no seu lugar favorito em comum na cidade: a praça Trafalgar Square, onde tudo tinha começado. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrindo, o garoto abriu a porta do seu quarto no porão e andou depressa pelo corredor a fim de alcançar a porta de entrada de modo que pudesse sair antes que algum Dursley o visse e enchesse sua paciência. Mas, como diz o ditado, alegria de pobre dura pouco, e quando Harry achou que estavas prestes a conseguir escapar, uma voz o fez congelar no hall de entrada da casa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aonde você pensa que vai? — indagou tio Válter, na porta da sala de estar, olhando feio para o sobrinho, como se fosse ultrajante vê-lo sorrindo num domingo de manhã quando nem café tinha tomado ainda.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Encontrar um amigo — foi a resposta de Harry, que já ia virando as costas quando foi agarrado pelo braço e puxado bruscamente para trás. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tá pensando que é assim, fácil, moleque? Que sai quando dá na telha? — vociferou o homem, a cara redonda e enorme adquirindo um tom púrpura enquanto suas feições adquiriram traços de uma fúria grotesca. — Sei que não anda ajudando como deve, ouvi sua tia Petúnia reclamando ontem que você não comprou o molho de tomate que ela lhe mandou comprar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu esqueci — resmungou Harry, baixinho, tentando conter o tom de exasperação na voz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E quem disse que pode esquecer? Isso é falta de uns bons castigos, seu moleque atrevido! Anda saindo quando quer, já fugiu duas vezes em menos de um mês para seus encontros e acha que tá tudo bem, que vai sair de novo e não vamos ligar? Pois pode voltar para seu quarto e não saía de lá até segunda ordem, seu fedelho mal agradecido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duda tinha saído do seu lugar sagrado à mesa da cozinha para espiar, já que adorava observar quando o primo era tratado como um animal e obrigado a se recolher com um rabinho entre as pernas. Mas naquele dia, Harry não ia dar aquele gostinho a Duda, nem serviria de saco de pancadas para tio Válter. Ele estava de saco cheio e não deixaria de ver Draco para ser humilhado daquela forma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pois eu vou e não vai ser você que vai me impedir! — retrucou de forma ousada, encarando os olhos de porco do tio com uma ferocidade desconcertante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que disse, moleque? — berrou Válter, erguendo a mão em uma ameaça. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Exatamente o que o senhor ouviu, e nem ouse por suas mãos gordurosas em mim — Harry sussurrou, baixa e ameaçadoramente. — Já ouviu falar da penalidade que sofrem aqueles que maltratam menores, tio Válter? — acrescentou Harry, com falsa doçura na voz. — Não acho que a cadeia tenha poltronas tão confortáveis ou seis refeições por dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Maus tratos? Só pode estar brincando comigo, moleque. Nós fizemos o enorme sacrifício de te dar casa e comida após seus pais irresponsáveis terem decidido virar fumaça. Você devia nos agradecer pela sorte que tem! O que mais alguém da sua laia poderia querer? — zombou Válter, embora uma ligeira preocupação pudesse ser percebida em sua voz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não ouse falar assim dos meus pais! — Harry gritou, a raiva estalando em suas veias como algo vivo. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agradecer?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eu devia agradecer? Você me dá comida ou eu tenho que </span>
  <em>
    <span>merecê-la, </span>
  </em>
  <span>titio? — indagou, os olhos semicerrados enquanto encaravam o homem e as mãos pousavam nos quadris numa pose crítica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— P-pedimos algo em troca, sim, mas é o mínimo, não é? — retorquiu Válter, menos seguro agora. — Afinal, é mais uma boca pra alimentar, não ando defecando dinheiro, ou ando? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem o suficiente pra me alimentar sem precisar me tratar como um diarista, e ainda assim me trata como se fosse, assim como tia Petúnia. Isso pegaria muito mal e renderia no mínimo uma multa, não acha? — rebateu Harry, o sorriso vingativo se alastrando por seu rosto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A essa altura, a tia tinha se juntado a Duda e observava a cena horrorizada, as mãos na boca em um expressão de grande espanto. Contudo, nenhum dos dois ousou falar, já que nenhum deles possuía argumentos e  provavelmente já sentiam o peso da culpa (ou assim Harry escolhera acreditar). O único apto para aquela discussão era Válter, mas mesmo ele parecia atemorizado com as ameaças. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E que provas você tem, hein, moleque? — tornou a duvidar o homem, tentando recuperar a razão. — São três contra um, podemos facilmente alegar que você sente ciúmes porque não recebe o mesmo amor que o Duda, que é nosso filho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesse momento, Harry alargou seu sorriso e arrancou o celular do bolso, exibindo como um grande trunfo antes de guardá-lo rapidamente mais uma vez. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Andou roubando? — Petúnia finalmente se pronunciou, a voz destilando desprezo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não preciso disso — retrucou Harry, ofendido. — Ganhei este da Hermione, mas isso não importa agora. Acontece que aqui tenho vídeos e áudios dos seus abusos, todos como uma ótima prova. Podem agradecer a Mione, a ideia foi dela, e por falar nisso, já vou aproveitar a deixa pra avisar: não adianta quebrar o aparelho, está tudo salvo numa conta do Google. Minha palavra pode não valer, mas áudios e vídeos valerão! — acrescentou, vitorioso. — A escolha é de vocês. Encostem um dedo em mim e a verdade vai estar estampada em todas as manchetes dos jornais matutinos no dia seguinte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry manteve a postura firme, encarando-os sem medo. O silêncio recaiu sobre o ambiente como um pesado tapete, tudo o que ouvia era o som do próprio coração retumbando em suas orelhas. O garoto não tinha certeza de onde havia tirado a coragem necessária para enfrentá-los daquele modo, mas após colocar cada palavra para fora, ele sentia como se um enorme peso houvesse sido retirado de suas costas. Nenhum dos três Dursley moveu um músculo e ele nem mesmo tinha certeza se eles estavam respirando. Pela primeira vez, eles haviam sido colocados em seu devido lugar, o choque por Harry tê-lo feito foi o bastante para que suas bocas não voltassem a se abrir. Ele tinha conseguido, a vantagem era toda sua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Foi o que pensei — disse, guardando o aparelho novamente no bolso e caminhando até a porta. — Agora eu vou sair para encontrar meu amigo e voltarei quando tiver vontade, estamos entendidos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A visão dos parentes assentindo rigidamente foi a última coisa que viu antes de se lançar para o lado de fora. Os primeiros passos para a rua se deram com uma calma impossível, mas logo seus pés haviam se detido e a respiração que prendera durante toda a conversa saiu como uma grande lufada. Ainda incrédulo do que havia feito, uma gargalhada saiu de seus lábios — o som que marcava o momento exato no qual retomara as rédeas de sua vida. Era um sentimento excitante e assustador, mas Harry guardaria aquilo para matutar depois. No momento, o céu estava limpo e exibindo a cor rara de azul e ele tinha um encontro marcado com Draco. O que poderia ser melhor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua dúvida foi rapidamente respondida assim que ele avistou o Malfoy parado no exato lugar onde o avistara semanas antes, o perfil bem definido e bonito quanto a última vez que haviam se visto. Parecia uma época totalmente diferente agora que o conhecia mais intimamente. Milhares de mensagens trocadas em horários inapropriados se estendiam entre os dois como uma corda conectando-os e tudo o que Harry desejava fazer agora era puxar um dos lados até que não houvesse distância alguma, apenas os dois, lado a lado, e todo o tempo que pudessem passar juntos. Vagarosamente, para não demonstrar essa vontade, ele caminhou até o outro, mantendo um sorriso contido no rosto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bom dia, Pottah — Draco cumprimentou assim que ele chegou mais perto, estendendo a mão formalmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sério isso? Depois de me chamar de cachorro, ainda precisamos dessas formalidades? — indagou Harry, as sobrancelhas erguidas em incredulidade enquanto encarava a mão do outro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ora, e como eu deveria te cumprimentar? Com um beijinho na bochecha? — zombou Draco, com um sorriso torto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normalmente, Harry teria corado e ficado sem graça, negando efusivamente com a cabeça. Mas naquele dia, ele estava se sentindo particularmente corajoso. Talvez um ato de coragem fosse o suficiente para desencadear uma sucessão deles, numa incansável busca de mais daquela sensação de controle, de poder sobre suas escolhas e sobre o que nos limita ou não. E talvez ele estivesse começando sua própria busca, porque sorriu animado e assentiu antes de dizer, em tom de obviedade:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Exatamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E dito isso, se inclinou ele mesmo na direção de Draco, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha enquanto empurrava delicadamente a mão ainda estendida. O músico arregalou os olhos em surpresa, tentando segurar o impulso de tocar a bochecha bem onde tinha sido beijado, para verificar se ela não estava saindo do lugar para se grudar para sempre na boca de Harry devido a maravilhosidade do toque macio de seus lábios. Então ele se deu conta do quão brega e ridículo era aquele pensamento e retomou sua postura, encarando o outro com olhos afiados e determinados, agarrando-o pelo pulso quando ele fez menção de se afastar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minha vez de retribuir a gentileza — sussurrou ele, perto da orelha de Harry, arrastando a boca propositalmente dali até a bochecha alheia, deixando um beijo suave e gentil na região. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora ambos estavam muito vermelhos, embora mantivessem o sorriso no rosto, incapazes de recuar ante aquele primeiro passo dado. Não era isso que diziam; "um passo de cada vez"? Ao que parecia, eles tinham começado com o direito, pois tudo entre ambos fluía de forma natural e gostosa, como se fossem conhecidos de longa data. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, então... Já que nos cumprimentamos, podemos ir andando — murmurou Harry, tentando controlar a expressão abobalhada que tinha certeza estar fazendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo — dito isso, Draco lhe ofereceu o braço direito de forma pomposa, como se estivessem prestes a entrar numa passarela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que cavalheiro — brincou Harry, aceitando o braço e o entrelaçando ao seu enquanto começavam a caminhar ao redor da fonte. — Por que me chamou pra cá? — indagou, inclinando a cabeça de forma curiosa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pensei que tinha dito o motivo — Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Disse? — Harry aparentava ainda mais confusão, pensando se tinha esquecido de algum detalhe da conversa que relera tantas vezes nas madrugadas seguintes à ela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Levar o cachorro pra passear, ora! — revelou Draco, sem conseguir conter o riso que veio logo após a fala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Há, há, há — rezingou Harry, sem um pingo de humor. — Muito engraçado, Malfoy, mas achei que já tinha deixado claro também que não sou um cachorro, mas sim um lindíssimo gato. Miau, miau e miau pra você. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um casal que passava bem ao seu lado ouviu a última parte da frase e os olhou de modo estranho, como se eles fossem dois seres que não pertenciam àquele mundo, completos alienígenas com suas linguagens estranhas. Porém, nem um deles sequer notou, tamanho o foco que mantinham um no outro: não sabiam nem que direção estavam tomando, apenas andavam a esmo enquanto conversavam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Suponho que isso tenha algum significado ou você só quis ser idiota em "</span>
  <em>
    <span>mianês</span>
  </em>
  <span>"? — alfinetou mais uma vez, incapaz de resistir aos impulsos de perturbar a criatura ao seu lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem o significado de </span>
  <em>
    <span>boboca-chato-metido-a-besta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que é o que você é! — retrucou Harry, dando a língua como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E mesmo ass…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco não pôde terminar sua frase devido ao atentado que sofreu, caindo de cara no chão em frente ao Almirante com um baque surdo ao ser empurrado por trás.  Sem entender o que diabos tinha ocorrido, seu acompanhante se abaixou ao seu lado, chamando-o de forma preocupada, prestes a procurar o responsável pelo ataque — </span>
  <em>
    <span>o que a louca dos mata-leões havia dito mesmo sobre atentados de fãs?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — quando este se pôs a agir novamente, pulando e derrubando-o ao lado do músico. Ao contrário de Draco, Harry caiu de barriga para cima, de modo que ficou cara a cara com seu enorme agressor babão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Canino, assim você assusta as pessoas! — exclamou uma voz grave de um homem que parecia se aproximar devagar, não muito preocupado com o fato de seu cachorro estar atacando pessoas por aí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu avisei que não era uma boa ideia sair com ele assim, Hagrid —  comentou uma voz serena atrás do homem que conversava com o cachorro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rindo devido as cócegas que as lambidas do cachorro lhe proporcionavam, Harry ergueu o tronco e se apoiou nos cotovelos, tentando empurrar o enorme cão negro de olhos brilhantes e eufóricos. Com muito esforço, conseguiu afastá-lo o suficiente para se virar e cutucar sua ilustre companhia, que mantinha-se esparramado no chão de forma nada elegante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, Malfoy, está tudo bem aí? — indagou, preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Acabei de ser atacado por um monstro que baba cachoeiras, Potter, como poderia estar melhor? — retorquiu, a voz destilando sarcasmo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Canino não é um monstro, apenas estava empolgado! — protestou o provável dono do animal, ofendido</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É um monstrro adorrável, crreio eu —  outra voz comentou, aproximando-se. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virando-se de barriga para cima para encarar os donos do cachorro afim de dá-los o melhor do humor ácido dos Malfoy, Draco se deparou com o quarteto mais bizarro que já vira na vida: o cachorro negro que provavelmente em pé teria quase a sua altura; um homem estupidamente alto e com tantos cabelos no rosto que lembrava algum viking daqueles filmes da Netflix; um homem que parecia o papai noel versão magra, com cabelos e barba prateados e oclinhos de meia lua estupidamente fora de moda e uma túnica estrelada que podia muito bem lembrar personagens de filmes de fantasia; e por último uma mulher de cabelos curtos, também muito alta e cujo estilo dava impressão de que tinha acabado de sair de um ensaio da Vogue. Talvez eles estivessem a caminho de alguma convenção que exigia a entrada fantasiada, ele ponderou ainda tentando absorver a estranheza da situação; ou quem sabe fossem apenas um bando de lunáticos mesmo. Que pessoa com amor próprio usaria roupas assim em pleno dia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, Hagrid, desculpe-se com os jovens por isso — aconselhou o estranho de cabelos prateados, sorrindo gentilmente para ambos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, é claro, me desculpem, crianças. O Canino estava tão feliz que não quis colocar coleira e arriscar estragar a felicidade dele. —  disse o homem maior, estendendo ambas as mãos para erguer os dois adolescentes de uma só vez, fazendo-o com grande facilidade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro, e deixar o cachorro feliz é mais importante que a segurança dos civis — resmungou Draco enquanto se erguia com a ajuda daquela mão enorme, ainda que a tivesse aceitado de forma relutante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Não seja tão rabugento, Malfoy! —  ralhou Harry, constrangido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Mas o garroto está cerrto: Hagrrid, você precisa pôr uma coleira na Canino! Ele pode atacarr uma crriança, é perrigoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vocês estão certos, eu fui um irresponsável —  choramingou o tal Hagrid, com os olhos se enchendo d'água.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bizarrice da cena era tanta que alguns transeuntes tinham parado no caminho para olhar, fotografar ou até mesmo gravar. Draco já podia imaginar a bronca que Pansy lhe daria por estar ali no meio daquela trupe de malucos. E tudo ficou ainda mais estranho quando Harry se aproximou ainda mais do homem grande e lhe deu </span>
  <em>
    <span>tapinhas </span>
  </em>
  <span>na costas, como se consolasse um amigo de longa data. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Não fique assim, é normal as vezes priorizarmos a felicidade de quem amamos, seja pessoa ou animal. Mas agora já aprendeu a lição, certo? —  indagou de forma amigável, sorrindo para Hagrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Depois dessa aula gentil, aposto que ele aprendeu, sim, Senhor…? — o homem de barbas prateadas lhe sorriu, esperando a resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Harry, Senhor. —  ele sorriu de volta, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao seu lado, Draco observava a interação meio boquiaberto, incrédulo com a gentileza e amabilidade que Harry distribuía aqueles estranhos responsáveis por uma queda dolorosa e um momento muito constrangedor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A mãe dele não o ensinou sobre falar com estranhos?  — </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensou com seus botões, encarando a cena estoicamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É um prazer conhecê-lo — tornou o papai Noel fora de época. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Igualmente, senhor — sorriu Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que menine mais gentil — comentou a enorme mulher, com um sotaque francês. — Vocês são mesmo muito adorráveis, obrrigada por entenderrem. Podem deixarr, nunca mais irrei perrmitirr que Hagrrid saía com o Canino sem usarr ume coleire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Contamos com isso — Harry sorriu mais uma vez, piscando um olho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Veja só, Dumbledore, este garoto será um grande homem como você — elogiou Hagrid, dando palmadas nas costas do adolescente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Arrisco a dizer que ambos vão ser muito maiores do que jamais fui, Hagrid. Mas receio que tenhamos que ir, e que nossos jovens tem mais o que fazer, então vamos indo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ouí, Ouí, vamos, amorr. Tchau, menines, foi um prrazerr — a mulher acenou e começou a virar as costas, rumando para a direção oposta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, então. Tchau, rapazes. Diga tchau, Canino — Hagrid instruiu o cachorro, que se despediu pulando em Harry e em Draco enquanto os lambia ferozmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O homem de barbas prateadas apenas sorriu e acenou, virando-se para acompanhar o casal que já se afastava. Ambos os jovens ficaram parados por uns instantes, observando o quarteto bizarro sumir de vista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, isso foi muito estranho — Draco comentou ao ver o grupo incomum se afastar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — perguntou sem entender por que o Malfoy continuava a resmungar mesmo com Canino já tendo partido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pelos céus, Potter. Não me diga que é algo comum na sua vida ser quase morto por um rolo compressor na forma canina e logo em seguida fazer amizade com os donos dele. E que conversa sem noção foi aquela com o velhinho? Eu estava observando você, parecia que os conhecia há anos!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry riu, enganchando os dedos na manga do casaco dele e o puxando para continuar a caminhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não seja tão cético, existem pessoas boas por aí. Se parasse de presumir que sabe tudo sobre todos apenas por olhar para eles, enxergaria isso. — Draco fez uma careta para a sugestão, o descontentamento do fato perfeitamente legível em sua face. Harry balançou a cabeça, incapaz de parar de sorrir. — Aliás, foi você quem disse que viria aqui para levar o cachorro para passear, não tenho culpa se o Universo resolveu te escutar e providenciar um especialmente para a ocasião.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é ridículo. — Draco revirou os olhos. — Acredita mesmo em algo como o destino ou no fluxo autoconsciente do Universo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Gosto de pensar que as coisas acontecem porque devem acontecer. Não acha que seria triste viver em um mundo repleto de coincidências? Onde está a magia nisso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem sabe na túnica daquele velho. — Draco bufou, exasperado. — Creio que com isso sou obrigado a corrigir o que acabei de dizer: você não é ridículo, é absurdo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por mim está tudo bem, seu cético teimoso e desiludido. Você é igual a Hermione, ela também não me leva muito a sério. Mas a vida vai provar que estou certo, vocês vão ver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mal posso esperar — o Malfoy zombou. — Por falar na sua amiguinha de cabelos fofos, tenho algo para entregar a você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciente dos olhos verdes que o observavam com curiosidade mal disfarçada, Draco deu um pequeno show enquanto tateava os bolsos internos do casaco e puxava de lá os dois ingressos VIPs que Pansy havia conseguido a seu pedido. O Malfoy assistiu divertido enquanto aqueles orbes esmeraldas se arregalavam ao perceber o que aquilo significava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é o que eu penso que é? — ele perguntou com assombro, tocando nos papéis laminados com apenas a ponta dos dedos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não querendo insultar sua capacidade intelectual, mas dado o que acabou de acontecer no dia de hoje, o que achou que seria?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry de ombros, ainda atônito pelo enorme presente que lhe fora dado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sempre existia a possibilidade de você estar mesmo carregando biscoitos para cachorro, até explicaria o porquê de o Canino ter pulado em cima de você primeiro. — Ele riu com a expressão desgostosa de Draco, como se este ainda estivesse imaginando os danos que um cachorro poderia fazer em seu querido guarda-roupa. — Mas </span>
  <em>
    <span>ingressos VIPs</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Nunca esperei ver isso com meus próprios olhos!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não seja bobo, Potter. São apenas ingressos. Não é como se eu estivesse te dando uma barra de ouro ou diamantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É como se fosse. — Harry insistiu, guardando-os com todo o cuidado em um dos bolsos não furados do próprio casaco e tocando o local como se para protegê-lo de quaisquer desventuras que pudessem acontecer. — Draco, eu nem sei como agradecer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O outro dispensou seus agradecimentos com uma virada elegante de pulso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não fiz isso para receber sua gratidão, é mais como um pedido de desculpas pela forma rude que nos conhecemos. E claro, a sua amiga, a Srta. Granger também, se ela aceitar. Digamos que uma certa pessoa também se sentiu culpada pela forma como agiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aquela mulher assustadora? Você só pode estar brincando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tente não dizer isso na frente dela quando a encontrar da próxima vez, sim? — Draco retribuiu a ruidosa gargalhada de Harry com um de seus raros sorrisos espontâneos. — Pensei que já que você disse gostar tanto da minha música na outra noite, talvez gostasse de ter mais uma oportunidade para ouvi-la. Então isso significa que você irá?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acha que eu perderia isso? Nem sonhando! — Havia tanta sinceridade no rosto dele, tanta </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperança,</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Draco sentiu aquela comichão nervosa em seu estômago com a possibilidade de ser rejeitado diminuir. — Mal posso esperar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Digo o mesmo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A expressão de pura felicidade que Draco estava começando a apreciar, decaiu em uma carranca profunda de preocupação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que houve? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acabei de perceber que não tenho roupas para um evento desses. — Suas bochechas esquentaram ao admitir a verdade. Harry não queria que o outro sentisse pena dele ou soubesse quantos perrengues passava na casa dos Dursley para conseguir roupas apropriadas. Devia boa parte das que tinha aos presentes dos amigos e da família de Rony, os únicos que ainda se importavam o suficiente com ele para reparar na sua situação. Ele desviou o olhar dos olhos claros de Malfoy que o encaravam ainda em confusão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então tiraremos um tempo semana que vem para dar um jeito nisso — ele disse como se não fosse nada demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Não! — Harry protestou. — Eu não preciso…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco o calou colocando um dos dedos sobre seus lábios. Ele gostou de ver a expressão dele mudar para algo ansioso e foi custoso para si afastar a mão de lá. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Já está decidido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas como vamos nos encontrar para isso? Você não está muito ocupado com os detalhes do início da turnê? Não quero incomodar e não me perdoaria por te atrapalhar em meio a algo tão importante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco apenas riu e se inclinou em sua direção, os lábios roçando perigosamente perto do canto da sua boca. O beijo enviou um estalo de eletricidade por suas veias que o deixou paralisado enquanto o observava partir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, Pottah — ele disse após alguns passos, como se só naquele momento lembrasse de sua pergunta não respondida. —, eu mandarei uma mensagem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sentia o coração bater inconstante no peito, o calor afluindo do local onde Draco o havia beijado de leve, mas muito provocativamente. O garoto devia saber que ele não deixaria sua fala de mais cedo passar em branco. Era tão mal perdedor quanto ele próprio! Ele tocou a bochecha e sorriu. Não havia sido um primeiro encontro perfeito, de fato muitos fatores os haviam atrapalhado, mas estava tudo bem. As coisas entre eles não precisavam ser perfeitas, bastava apenas continuar avançando um passo de cada vez. O resto, o Universo se encarregaria de acertar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You got me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo inspirado nessa musiquinha linda &lt;3<br/>https://youtu.be/bqJr5JYUEFA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry estava sonhando acordado enquanto encarava o céu pela janela quadrada de seu novo quarto, sentado num banquinho que Duda tinha dispensado por não ter encosto — desde que fizera sua ameaça, os Dursley se mostravam muito mais amigáveis, concordando até mesmo que ele merecia mais do que um mísero quarto no porão. Não que o garoto tivesse pedido ou previsto essa mudança, mas também não ia reclamar, obviamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrindo para as nuvens brancas que deslizavam pelo pano de fundo azul claro e brilhante, Harry se lembrou daquele último domingo, possivelmente o melhor que tivera na vida desde a morte dos pais, mesmo que tivesse sido atacado por um "rolo compressor na forma canina", como dissera Draco. O passeio tinha ocorrido há três dias, e desde então eles não se falaram mais, embora Harry ainda esperasse pela mensagem prometida. Andava agarrado ao celular — principalmente porque não precisava mais escondê-lo dos tios ou do primo —, suspirando pelos cantos. Era patético e ele sabia, mas não se importava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda refletindo sobre como paixonites deixam as pessoas idiotas, Harry se sobressaltou com o vibrar do celular, agarrando-o e puxando-o do bolso com violência, ávido por notícias de todo-mundo-sabe-quem. Os músculos de sua face doeram graças ao seu enorme sorriso ao visualizar o nome na barra de notificações, mas ele não podia se importar menos enquanto abria o aplicativo do Instagram. Então, de repente, ele parou e encarou o aparelho em sua mão com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E se Draco percebesse que estivera esse tempo todo esperando a tal mensagem? Acharia que ele estava desesperado? Porque, tipo, era óbvio que ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>não estava, </span>
  </em>
  <span>certo? Céus, e se o músico achasse que ele sonhava com o casamento dos dois? Tudo bem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talvez</span>
  </em>
  <span> ele estivesse sonhando com os dois juntos, mas casamento já era demais! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preocupado demais com a impressão que ia passar, Harry se levantou, largou o celular no banco e se jogou na cama, disposto a se manter longe do aparelho por um tempo. Com a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, ficou grunhindo e resmungando como um velho para se distrair, até desistir, jogar o travesseiro para longe e voltar até seu banco na janela, decidido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é ridículo, não estamos num jogo e eu não preciso fazer esse tipo de coisa — declarou para si mesmo, subitamente confiante. Tinha certeza que a demora de Draco se devia a agenda ocupada, e não a jogos ridículos de conquista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Ei, Pottah. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finalmente consegui</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>uma folga na agenda. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinta depois das aulas </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>está bom pra você? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: ei, Malfoy, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>p mim tá bom. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Certo, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>pode deixar que </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>te busco. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: q cavaleiro!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>mas sério, n precisa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Mas </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>eu quero. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ora, Pottah, você </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>viu o sinal do </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>universo que recebemos</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>domingo, não viu? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: q sinal? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Cachorros</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>não podem ficar soltos</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>por aí. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: você é um idiota. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>vai me buscar aonde? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Em </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>casa? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nesse momento, Harry travou por uns instantes e encarou mensagem enquanto mordia os lábios, indeciso. O que os Dursley pensariam? Ainda que estivesse com uma vantagem sobre eles, abusar nunca era uma boa ideia. Mas, por outro lado, seria legal ver a cara de tacho da família quando visse alguém chique como Malfoy lhe visitando. Sim, Harry assentiu para si mesmo, sorrindo. Valeria a pena só pela oportunidade de ver a expressão dos tios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: pd ser. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Combinado. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: certo então. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomafoy_oficial: Não</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tá esquecendo nada, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>não?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: o q?? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: O </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>endereço, Potter! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: oh, é mesmo! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rua dos Alfeneiros, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>N° 4. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dracomalfoy_oficial: Agora</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sim. Vejo você amanhã, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pottah Dog. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>harry_pot: há há há, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>você deveria ser comediante. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>até amanhã, Malfoy Snake. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrindo para o emoji de dedo do meio junto de uma cobra que Draco havia lhe mandado, Harry bloqueou o celular e pulou até a mala onde guardava suas coisas, procurando a roupa menos feia que pudesse encontrar. Afinal, só porque ele estava indo fazer compras com Draco, não significava que precisava ir como uma espécie de mulambo ou algo parecido. E foi assim que Harry Potter gastou o resto da tarde: procurando uma roupa legal para ir às compras com Draco Malfoy, ladrão dos seus melhores sorrisos e talvez — só talvez —, do seu coração. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Espreguiçando-se como um gato, Hermione inclinou-se para trás com cadeira da escrivaninha, equilibrando-a perigosamente em suas "pernas" traseiras a fim de esticar-se devidamente e relaxar seus músculos. Estava exausta, porém satisfeita. Afinal, que tarde poderia ser mais perfeita do que uma tarde repleta de estudos, novos conhecimentos e visões de mundo, além de mais chances de entrar numa faculdade? Para ela, ao menos, nada poderia ser mais revigorante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um suave som de Mozart que ecoou no quarto, fazendo-a franzir as sobrancelhas em uma expressão intrigada. Ela levantou até e andou até a cama, onde seu celular havia sido largado, e encarou a tela. Indecisa, Hermione agarrou o aparelho cuja tela indicava uma ligação de um número não identificado, que lhe incomodava pela terceira vez naquele dia. Normalmente, a jovem declinava tais ligações, pois estava familiarizada demais com os berros que sucediam seu curioso “alô” — alguns </span>
  <em>
    <span>colegas </span>
  </em>
  <span>da Academia realmente se dedicavam a prática de bullying — , mas por algum motivo, não sentia que era aquele o caso, principalmente porque trocara de número e sempre fora muito cuidadosa em compartilhá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como o toque insistiu e Hermione não poderia resistir por mais tempo, vencida pela curiosidade ela deslizou o dedo pela tela e atendeu a ligação, deixando o aparelho bem longe de si enquanto aguardava. Foi só quando ouviu uma saudação baixa e suave chiando que ela se aproximou do celular, realmente intrigada agora. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>— Senhorita</span></em> <em><span>Granger, está me ouvindo? </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Boquiaberta ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha, a garota sentou-se na beirada da cama, cheia de perguntas que ela não mesma não poderia responder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pansy Parkinson, é você? — indagou, incrédula. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ah, sim, eu mesma! Fico feliz que reconheça minha voz, embora não esteje realmente surpresa. Sabe como é, já me acostumei a ser inesquecível. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro que não está surpresa, senhorita inesquecível. —  zombou Hermione, de forma muito sarcástica. —  E posso saber como você conseguiu meu número?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Tenho minhas fontes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— gabou-se a voz em seu típico tom convencido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro que tem… E ainda tem a cara de pau de acusar Harry de ser um psicopata stalker, quando essa é a descrição que tem muito mais a ver com você! Mas enfim, a que devo a honra de ser stalkeada por tão ilustre senhora? Deseja comunicar-me que conseguiu prender meu amigo por um crime hediondo como respirar perto de Draco? —  era inevitável alfinetar, Pansy parecia despertar seu lado mais afiado e sarcástico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, não, ainda não tive esse prazer! Quem sabe amanhã, já que os dois vão sair juntos para o shopping ou sei lá o que… Eu liguei para tratar com a você, mesmo, Granger. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eles vão sair? E como assim, comigo? — estranhou a jovem, finalmente se rendendo ao cansaço e deitando na cama, encarando o teto enquanto se atentava a voz do outro lado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— É, eles vão sim. E não sei como poderia ser mais clara ao dizer que meu assunto é contigo. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mas eu sei: você pode ser mais clara esclarecendo qual é assunto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ah, bom ponto! Eu liguei para pedir desculpas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ora, isso sim é uma surpresa! </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione não pôde evitar a exclamação, tampouco o pulo que a fez voltar a se sentar na beirada da cama. </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pensei que você não se arrependesse de enforcar pessoas, achei que fosse um hobbie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— E é, e minhas desculpas não são pelos enforcamentos, eles fazem parte do meu trabalho. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ué, se não por isso que quer desculpar-se, pelo que diabos seria? — Hermione estava decididamente confusa agora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Por ter gritado. Principalmente na segunda vez, mesmo sabendo que isso te incomoda. Desculpe, Granger. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos, devido à surpresa que impediu Hermione de responder. Sequer tinha palavras para se expressar. A jovem estava muito tocada por aquela consideração toda que Pansy estava demonstrando ter por sua pessoa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ainda está aí. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou sim… é só que você me pegou desprevenida. Mas enfim, eu agradeço muito a gentileza de se preocupar, mas não fiquei realmente chateada, as pessoas esquecem, é normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não sei com que pessoas você convive, Hermione, mas não é normal esquecer de um comportamento que machuca as pessoas de quem se gosta. Aposto que o tal do Harry nunca esquece disso, não é? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, ele realmente não esquece. — Hermione sorriu para a parede, lembrando com ternura do cuidado que Harry tinha com essas coisas. — Mas quem diria, você tendo boas opiniões do psicopata stalker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dray é muito seletivo, seu amigo deve ter seus méritos para conquistar a atenção dele dessa forma. Mas ainda estarei de olho. Enfim, voltando ao assunto: vou provar que não cometo o mesmo erro mais de duas vezes e me desculpar decentemente te enviando um ingresso VIP para a abertura da turnê do Draco. Você não irá me ver gritando lá, Granger. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abertura da turnê? — Hermione pulou de verdade da cama nesse momento, ficando em pé. — Isso é incrível, Pansy, mas não precisa, eu já sei que se arrependeu e…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Não é questão de precisar, eu quero dar esse presente e vou, já está com seu amigo e ele te entregará amanhã, eu acho. Não aceito devoluções. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Uau… bem, nesse caso, só me resta agradecer imensamente e dizer que suas desculpas estão mais do que aceitas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Perfeito. Te vejo no evento então, Senhorita Granger. Boa noite. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boa noite, Senhorita Parkinson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O telefone foi desligado sem enrolações, o que acabou até mesmo decepcionando Hermione. Porém a jovem logo afastou tais sentimentos, decidindo que deveria ser grata pela grande honra de ser convidada VIP para uma abertura de turnê tão importante. Aquilo sim era um presente e tanto! Com certeza, compensava os dois berros de Pansy que fora obrigada a ouvir que fizera seus ouvidos zunirem por toda uma noite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrindo e praticamente dançando pela casa, a garota se arrumou para dormir, e quando enfim se deitou, sonhou acordada até de fato conseguir dormir. Mas antes de pregar os olhos, uma pergunta ecoara incessantemente em sua cabeça: por que ela estava mais feliz com a perspectiva de rever Pansy do que com o evento em si? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haviam alguns dias em que Harry secretamente desejava ter poderes mágicos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele gostava de se imaginar em um outro mundo no qual ele era um grande bruxo e vivia uma vida de aventuras. Desde a morte dos pais, aquele mundo havia sido o seu refúgio, o lugar para onde corria quando as lembranças o mantinham acordado e os Dursley se mostravam mais cruéis. Afinal, quando se passa muito tempo sozinho, a única coisa com que se pode contar é a sua imaginação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele era um dos momentos em que ele sentia falta do seu eu mágico. O que não daria para ter a capacidade de fazer os ponteiros do relógio avançarem mais rápidos até o instante em que o sinal da Academia tocaria, libertando-o para o seu encontro com Draco. Mas, infelizmente, no mundo em que vivia, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de apoiar a cabeça nos braços e encarar de mau-humor o lado de fora do prédio e o Sol extremamente convidativo que brincava com os narcisos do jardim que floresciam em comemoração a chegada da Primavera. Seus pés se agitaram e olhos relancearam novamente para o relógio: mais duas horas até a doce liberdade. Um pigarrear nada discreto o despertou de seus devaneios e ele ergueu o rosto apenas o suficiente para encontrar a expressão reprovadora de Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você está fazendo de novo — ela ralhou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Desculpe, vou parar. — O garoto forçou os pés a ficarem quietos, e sentiu toda aquela energia nervosa se acumular em seu corpo. Talvez ele acabasse explodindo por culpa dela e por isso faltaria ao encontro, não por estar nervoso, isso nunca!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry voltou a contar os segundos, acompanhando o ponteiro que os marcava movendo-se vagarosamente em seu caminho. Cinco, dez, quinze minutos e o seu cérebro se encontrava agradavelmente sonolento. Aulas de história tinham esse poder sob a turma e a voz do Professor Bins recaia sobre eles como um sonífero natural. Hermione, como sempre, parecia ser a única capaz de resistir ao estado quase unânime de torpor. Do seu lado esquerdo, Rony cochilava abertamente, um fio de baba escorrendo pelo queixo. Duas cadeiras a frente, Luna parecia concentrada em uma revista, usando um par de óculos 3D cujas cores se destacavam de forma berrante em meio ao tom amadeirado dos uniformes. Ele piscou novamente para o relógio e acompanhou a mão de Hermione se mover e mover pela folha em sua caprichosa letra, preenchendo-a com apontamentos precisos os quais seriam sua salvação quando o período de avaliações finais enfim começasse. Parecia um sonho pensar que dali a apenas três meses ele estaria formado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As pálpebras pesaram e a bochecha afundou contra a espiral do caderno ainda vazio. Bom, talvez se ele também tirasse um cochilo o tempo enfim passasse mais rápido. Convencido, Harry se acomodou melhor na cadeira. Porém, claro que não seria tão fácil. Os olhos mal haviam se fechado quando um cutucão insistente o trouxe de volta dos planos recém-formados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só dessa vez, Mione, eu prometo — ele resmungou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu ouço isso. — A garota rolou os olhos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não tem anotações para fazer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você não tem encontros para marcar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela frase foi o que bastou para despertá-lo. Endireitando a postura, ele olhou em volta para se assegurar que ninguém estava prestando atenção à conversa dos dois e então se voltou para a amiga que sorria com superioridade, como se houvesse acabado de gabaritar outro teste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como você sabe disso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tenho minhas fontes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sei. — Seus olhos se estreitaram, desconfiados. — E elas por acaso se escrevem com dois P's?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Essa não é a questão aqui — ela rebateu, o rosto ficando vermelho. Harry sorriu, satisfeito por ter acertado. — De todo modo, tem algo que você queira me dar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele a olhou por vários segundos, confuso com a pergunta aparentemente sem sentido. Seus neurônios estavam ocupados demais repassando as últimas conversas com Draco para notar que até o presente momento ele ainda não havia entregado a ela os ingressos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, sim! — ele exclamou ao perceber o erro. Rapidamente enfiou a mão na mochila e puxou a pasta, pescando dela as entradas. — Eu sinto muito, Mione, eu estive tão ocupado com as mudanças dos Dursley que acabei esquecendo de te entregar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sem problemas, Harry. Fico muito satisfeita em saber que você teve coragem para enfrentá-los daquele modo. Espero mesmo que com isso as coisas melhorem a partir de agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E tudo graças a todo o material legal que você teve o trabalho de pesquisar. Obrigada de verdade, Mione. Acho que não posso te agradecer o suficiente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A garota agitou a mão, afastando a fala dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe que não foi nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Para mim, significou tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seja como for, consegue imaginar como essa experiência vai ser incrível? — ela perguntou animada ao tomar o que era seu em mãos, desviando o assunto para outro que sabia ser de maior interesse do amigo. — Normalmente, nós só veríamos pela televisão, mas nada se compara a presenciar o espetáculo todo ao vivo! Me falaram que a lista de convidados é super exclusiva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aham, </span>
  <em>
    <span>te falaram</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não é? — ele alfinetou, incapaz de se segurar. — Por que não admite logo que a raivosa senhorita mata-leão entrou em contato?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque foi apenas isso que aconteceu — ela retrucou com muita dignidade, guardando o ingresso e retomando a caneta. — Ela apenas quis me avisar gentilmente sobre as entradas e nada mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry inclinou a cabeça e piscou de forma inocente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você quase me faz querer desligar o meu aparelho. Precisa ser tão persistente? — Os lábios de Hermione se pressionaram em uma linha fina. Para disfarçar o constrangimento, ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos fofos e desviou do olhar penetrante do garoto. — Nós podemos ter conversado um pouco — revelou. — Mas não estamos </span>
  <em>
    <span>saindo </span>
  </em>
  <span>como você e um certo Malfoy. Já foi o quê, a terceira vez em apenas algumas semanas? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que posso dizer? Apenas aconteceu. Nós nos divertimos juntos, enfrentamos um cachorro, sabe, apenas um passeio normal. — Ele não conseguiu impedir a risada boba que saiu de seus lábios ao relembrar a expressão rabugenta de Draco ao ser derrubado por Canino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ainda assim, você sabe que não posso evitar de me preocupar. — As sobrancelhas castanhas se franziram, causando ondinhas de tensão em sua testa. — Não acha que isso está indo rápido demais? Vocês mal se conhecem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi a vez de Harry ficar constrangido e usar a desculpa do cabelo — ainda que ele soubesse ser impossível domar os fios rebeldes, nada o impedia de tentar. Pensou que talvez seus pensamentos acerca desse assunto fossem demasiado bregas para serem compartilhados, mas Hermione sempre fora muito compreensiva, além de ser sua melhor amiga. Respirando fundo, ele ergueu o olhar para as orbes sérias e avaliativas dela, tomando sua decisão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É estranho, sabe, Hermione. Mas sinto como se o conhecesse a vida inteira. — revelou por fim, mantendo a voz baixa. —  Eu sei que é louco, talvez tenha zero chances de dar certo e eu nem sei bem o que estou fazendo, mas não quero parar. Estar do lado dele me passa uma sensação que eu não sentia há muito tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso, compreendendo mais da questão. Racionalmente, sabia que era loucura, que Harry corria grandes riscos de sair daquilo machucado e que ela deveria alertá-lo sobre isso. Porém, seu lado racional também tinha plena consciência que apelar para a razão não ia fazer nenhuma diferença, e apenas afastaria o amigo de si — contra aquele oponente que não deve ser nomeado, estatística nenhuma teria vez. Então Hermione apenas suspirou resignada, tomando ela mesma sua decisão: se certificaria de estar por perto enquanto aquele grande show se desenrolava, mantendo os joelhos preparados para amassar os órgãos genitais de Draco Malfoy caso ele magoasse Harry. Finalmente, ela voltou a encará-lo, retomando a expressão de seriedade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu confio em você — ela disse, antes de retornar a atenção para o professor e mergulhar novamente em suas anotações — Só espero que saiba onde está se metendo, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu também espero, Mione, também espero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Como um pássaro que é libertado de sua gaiola, Harry voou para casa tão logo foi liberado da Academia, despedindo-se afobadamente dos amigos e ignorando suas risadinhas e comentários irônicos. Afinal, não tinha tempo nem disposição para nada que não fosse correr para casa a fim de comer e se arrumar para o encontro com Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Igualmente disposto a ignorar as indagações dos tios, assim que chegou, Harry correu para os aposentos, parando no caminho apenas para roubar um pacote de torradas e suco na cozinha, silenciosa e sorrateiramente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando enfim fechou a porta do quarto, se permitiu suspirar enquanto engolia algumas torradas com a sutileza de um monstro faminto. Enfiando o alimento goela abaixo, o garoto largou a mochila e  começou a percorrer o quarto, pegando as roupas que já tinha deixado separadas e procurando artigos importantes como desodorante, toalha, cueca e meias limpas. Estava prestes a sair do quarto rumo ao banheiro quando decidiu dar uma espiada no celular a fim de consultar as horas, e quase teve um enfarto: Draco estaria ali em trinta minutos! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amaldiçoando o correr das horas sádico que agora parecia zombar de si, ele caminhou com pressa até o banheiro, tentando se tranquilizar com o pensamento que tinha mais que o suficiente de tempo disponível, uma vez que se arrumava rápido. Mas mesmo enquanto pensava isso, a campainha tocou e o seu coração pulou. Harry voltou correndo para o quarto a fim de espiar pela sua pequena janela o jardim dos Dursley, avistando um carro preto elegante e discreto. Qual a chance de um carro com aquela discrição não ter relação com Draco? Provavelmente nenhuma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perguntando-se se tinha entendido errado o acerto dos horários em algum momento, Harry desceu as escadas correndo, na esperança de alcançar a porta antes de algum dos tios. Infelizmente, não teve essa sorte, pois Petúnia já estava parada na porta, parecendo muito surpresa com o que via. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pois não, em que posso ajudá-lo? — indagou ela, servilmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu vim buscar o Harry, ele já chegou? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou aqui, Draco. — Harry enfim se pronunciou, saindo do último degrau da escada e se encaminhando para o Hall. — Desculpe, tia, eu esqueci de avisar, nós temos um compromisso e ele ficou de me buscar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Imagina, não tem problema, entre, querido, entre. — Petúnia, encantada pela aparência elegante que Draco possuía, parecia deslumbrada e nem sequer olhou para o sobrinho enquanto a figura esguia e altiva deslizava para o interior da casa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que é que está acontecendo, Petúnia, esse moleque está lhe aborrecendo? — tio Válter surgiu de repente no alto da escada, o tom ríspido indicando a irritação que sentia ao ser acordado da soneca pós almoço. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, Válter, temos visita. — replicou a mulher, constrangida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco, que observava a cena atentamente, mal conseguiu conter sua expressão de desagrado ante ao modo que o tal Válter — agora ao pé da escada e encarando a cena com interesse — dirigiu a Harry. Olhou de soslaio e decidiu que também não gostava da mulher, pois conhecia os modos de um bajulador de longe. Voltou o olhar para a única pessoa que lhe interessava naquele lugar, decidido a ignorar os adultos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu acho que entendi mal os horários, não estou pronto ainda. — Harry apressou-se a dizer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, não, você não entendeu errado, eu que me adiantei. Passei por um lugar aqui perto e quis aproveitar para passar aqui. Não se preocupe, eu posso esperar. — Draco tranquilizou-o, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que na verdade o que o levara ali fora a ansiedade de encarar seus olhos verdes brilhantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hm, certo, não vou demorar muito. Você pode esperar no meu quarto…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não seja bobo, Harry. — interrompeu-o Petúnia, gentil e solícita. — Seu amigo pode esperar na sala de visitas, tem chá e biscoitos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Exato, se chama sala de visitas por um motivo, não é? — exclamou Válter, numa tentativa de ser cômico e agradável, pois decidira, ao avaliar o porte elegante do visitante, que seria interessante cair em suas boas graças. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O sobrinho volveu o olhar para os  tios, parecendo surpreso, e então voltou-se para Draco, esperando que ele decidisse o que desejasse. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Embora tivesse antipatizado com Petúnia e Válter, o músico pensou que tentar confraternizar na sala seria uma boa oportunidade de conhecer um pouco mais de Harry e de como ele vivia, sem contar que poderia estar sendo preconceituoso, julgando assim os parentes de Harry sem conhecê-los — embora sua intuição sobre pessoas desagradáveis geralmente </span><em><span>não</span></em> <span>falhasse. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Tá tudo bem, Potter, eu posso esperar aqui. — Draco enfim se pronunciou, tranquilizando-o. — Não tenha pressa, eu posso esperar.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo. — Harry sorriu tímido e subiu correndo para o banheiro, trancando a porta e despindo seu uniforme o mais rápido que podia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afinal, ainda que Draco estivesse tão disposto, não tinha pretensão alguma de obrigá-lo a aguentar a presença dos tios além do necessário. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Infelizmente, sua intuição se mostrara tão assertiva como sempre fora: os tais Dursley eram totalmente desagradáveis, bajuladores e falsos. E pelo pouco tempo que passou com eles, soube que eram negligentes com Harry. Draco tinha um instinto especial para detectar negligência parental, pois anos sofrendo desse mal aguçaram sua sensibilidade para reconhecê-lo. Era algo nem tão sutil, perceptível na falta de consciência deles sobre as ambições de Harry, sobre as amizades que cultivava, seu desempenho na Academia e até mesmo na ignorância acerca daquele simples compromisso que teriam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, como se isso não fosse desagradável o suficiente, ainda tinha o tal primo de Harry. Que criatura deprimente! Draco teve certeza que uma planta morta possuía mais QI que o garoto, que apesar de sua estupidez e aparência de Peppa Pig, ainda se sentia no direito de insultar o primo. E os pais nada faziam além de olhar orgulhosos para aquele monstrinho perverso que estavam criando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas pelo bem de seu adorável e novo hobbie de "levar o cachorro para passear", ele aguentou estoicamente, exceto por dois ou três comentários sarcásticos lançados ao tal Duda, que sequer pareceu compreender sua ironia. Depois de tão penosa hospitalidade, ver Harry — com aqueles seus belos olhos brilhantes, sua roupa simples e desgastada e os cabelos rebeldes — foi mil vezes melhor do que já teria sido normalmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou pronto, podemos ir. — anunciou, parecendo tão ansioso por deixar a casa quanto ele estava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> — Então vamos. — Draco levantou-se do sofá e lançou um breve olhar a família Dursley, forçando-se a falar, não sem uma boa dose de ironia. — Foi um prazer conhecê-los. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O prazer foi nosso, volte sempre! — exclamou Petúnia, que estava decididamente ainda mais encantada com ele depois de descobrir que era um músico famoso, embora não aparentasse entender bulhufas de música clássica. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele deu um sorriso pequeno e virou-se, dando as costas a sala e caminhando elegantemente até o Hall, onde Harry o esperava com a porta já aberta. Eles não falaram nada até que estivessem dentro do carro, se dirigindo ao seu destino — cujo motorista já parecia estar ciente desde que chegara ali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Preciso admitir que não gosto muito da sua família — falou Draco, sem poder conter sua língua por mais tempo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por quê? — perguntou Harry, parecendo mais curioso do que surpreso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eles são bajuladores, parecem o que Jane Austen definiria como "afetados  demais para o bom senso" e não sabem absolutamente nada sobre você, e eu esperava no mínimo descobrir toda sua ficha criminosa e seus grandes feitos nerds, como normalmente as famílias expõem, mas eles só ficaram falando daquele leitão com cérebro provavelmente já assado e cujos neurônios a essa altura devem estar queimados! — Draco não pôde evitar sua explosão, porque Harry o deixava confortável demais para que conseguisse se controlar em sua presença. Procurou nos olhos verdes algum sinal de reprovação por ter sido tão crítico, mas seu acompanhante apenas gargalhava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ai, meu Deus, eu preciso usar isso com Duda! E, aliás, você está certo sobre tudo e eu também não gosto dos Dursley, mas é tudo que me resta da família. Era isso, ou um orfanato. — Harry revelou, cessando suas gargalhadas nas últimas frases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Entendo… Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não menosprezo seus parentes por aparência nem por nada que não seja o modo como percebi que te tratam, ok? É só que é divertido zombar de todos os aspectos de uma pessoa má ou desagradável, mas eu jamais zombaria de alguém em circunstâncias normais. — Draco sentiu que </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisava</span>
  </em>
  <span> se explicar, porque não queria ser mal interpretado por Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, relaxa, Dray. — gracejou Harry, se aproximando e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. — Na verdade, eu gosto disso, de você ser sincero comigo, não importa o quão venenosos… não, </span>
  <em>
    <span>peçonhentos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, já que cobras são peçonhentas… enfim, não importam quão peçonhentos ou venenosos sejam seus pensamentos. Além do mais, você só disse verdades, e eu sei que você não julgaria pessoas só pela aparência ou bens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco suspirou, aliviado, e deixou-se inspirar o perfume do shampoo de Harry, ponderando se contava ou não. Decidiu que podia deixar </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquela </span>
  </em>
  <span>confissão para outro momento, pois já tinha dito demais em tão pouco tempo. Por ora, bastava aproveitar do calor de Harry contra si e o perfume que seus fios rebeldes exalavam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✤</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou me sentindo ridículo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry observava suas sobrancelhas franzidas no reflexo enquanto se perguntava por que havia estado tão animado para a chegada daquele dia. Estava claro que todo e qualquer pensamento meloso que houvesse tido havia passado bem longe da realidade: Draco Malfoy era implacável. E ele, pobre Harry, não tinha a mínima noção do que o esperava quando foi praticamente empurrado em direção ao provador e uma pilha nada modesta de vestes jogada em seus braços. Agora, duas horas e cinco lojas depois, ele sentia os pés doloridos como nunca tinha sentido e estava mais do que preparado para jogar a toalha e sentar em um dos bancos da praça de alimentação com um belo sorvete refrescante. Draco, é claro, ainda estava só começando.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos, Potter, eu posso ouvir você aí resmungando de frente ao espelho, mas como eu avisei mais cedo, não vamos comprar nada que eu não aprovar primeiro. Então faça um favor a si mesmo e saia para que eu possa ver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é um tirano — a voz abafada pela cortina veio acompanhada de um bufar exasperado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vá se acostumando, quando se trata de roupas saiba que eu levo isso muito a sério. — Draco devolveu. — Agora saia logo daí se quiser voltar para casa ainda hoje. Temos muito trabalho pela frente e uma porção de lojas a serem visitadas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry afastou a cortina e caminhou até o sofá onde Malfoy o esperava muito a contra gosto. Ele se sentia preso como uma sardinha em lata naquelas roupas chiques. O suor se acumulava na nuca e tinha quase certeza que fazia um longo tempo desde a última vez que tinha respirado. Tentando não tropeçar e cair, criando toda uma cena, ele parou diante os olhos claros e muito analíticos do violinista. Era óbvio em seu rosto que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E então, satisfeito? Podemos ir embora?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, pelo amor de Hilary Hahn, você está ridículo — foi a resposta que obteve, cortada por uma grande risada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gostava de ouvi-lo rir daquele modo, tornava a grande figura artística que ele era, com aquelas maçãs do rosto afiadas e a expressão distante, mais humana e próxima de si. No entanto, ele realmente não gostava daquela roupa e ser zombado por isso fez o sangue correr mais rápido para suas bochechas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>avisei </span>
  </em>
  <span>a você — retrucou, tentando reunir o máximo de dignidade que ainda lhe restava dada a situação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não seja tão ranzinza, Potter, vai ficar com a testa franzida permanentemente assim. Troque de roupa e nós vamos tentar em outro lugar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A frágil esperança que Harry vinha cultivando se quebrou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Precisamos mesmo? — perguntou, arrasado. — Não podemos apenas aceitar a derrota de que não há nada que vá servir em mim neste lugar e ir embora?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Desistindo tão cedo? Eu esperava mais — Draco zombou com meio sorriso. — Além disso, </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>pediu minha ajuda. Devia saber no que estava se metendo. — As sobrancelhas claras se ergueram, nem um pouco impressionadas com o beicinho que Harry estava fazendo no momento. — Agora vá se trocar. Não saíremos daqui até encontrar algo que fique bom em você. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com um muxoxo desanimado, o rapaz obedeceu. Minutos depois, eles saíram da loja e Harry tentou não dar atenção para a expressão de desapontamento no rosto do dono de quem sentia uma dor profunda por perder um cliente com tanto potencial (e dinheiro). Estavam caminhando pela via, observando as lojas e suas fachadas elegantes e grandes anúncios de promoções especiais, quando, sem qualquer aviso, Draco agarrou o seu pulso e praticamente o arrastou em direção a uma loja mais afundada e modesta cuja pequena placa balançava acima de suas cabeça ilustrando uma varinha e com os dizeres: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trapobelo Moda.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É aqui — o músico disse, quase sorrindo de animação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry não conseguiu segurar a risada incrédula que lhe subia pela garganta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que espécie de sexto-sentido bizarro você tem? Como pode saber?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolou os olhos teatralmente, os dedos ainda bem seguros em sua pele, e apenas o arrastou para entrada com mais confiança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acredite em mim, eu sou um artista, tenho um dom para isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E foi assim que quinze minutos depois, Harry estava espiando a si mesmo em um espelho de corpo inteiro emoldurado em madeira vermelha antiga e tendo que admitir para si mesmo  que o Malfoy estava certo: ele tinha mesmo um dom. Ainda incrédulo, alisou a seda macia da camisa verde-garrafa que usava sob o casaco acinzentado e as calças sociais combinando, surpreso com o quão bem aparentava estar. Harry nunca tivera roupas novas como aquelas, muito menos algo que lhe caísse tão bem como se houvesse sido feito especialmente para ele. Por isso, não conseguiu afastar o espanto dos seus olhos arregalados. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Essa cor combina com você, destaca os seus olhos — Draco disse, parecendo muito orgulho de si mesmo, enquanto avançava para ajeitar a gola torta que lhe incomodava. Havia um sorriso de canto em seus lábios o que fez as orelhas de Harry esquentarem com a proximidade. Eles já estiveram próximos assim antes, mas havia algo de mais íntimo nesse contato, no deslizar lento das mãos que escorregavam pelo tecido sedoso e paravam exatamente sobre o seu coração acelerado. Perto assim ele podia ver os cílios espessos de Draco e o brilho apreciativo em seus olhos claros. O calor aumentou, subindo por suas veias como uma chama acesa e fazendo suas mãos se erguerem sem seu consentimento, desejosas de tocá-lo e sentir novamente o contato da pele dele contra a sua. — Parece que você está pronto para a festa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry enfiou as mãos delatoras no bolso e pigarreou para afastar o constrangimento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É, parece que sim. Tudo graças a você e ao seu bizarro sexto-sentido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco bufou e se afastou, acenando para a única atendente e indicando que iriam levar as peças. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Todo aquele tempo gasto e é assim que ele me agradece — resmungou consigo mesmo, muito embora Harry notasse que não passava de uma brincadeira. — Onde estão os seus modos, Pottah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry riu e entrou na onda. Inclinando-se para jogar seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele, sabendo muito bem que ele nunca esperaria por aquilo, ele o abraçou, aproveitando para sussurrar em seu ouvido:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Perdoe-me por isso, ó vossa excelentíssima excelência. Saiba que eu estou verdadeiramente grato pela sua ajuda no dia de hoje, mesmo que me tenha feito passar todas aquelas horas em pé diante de cinco espelhos diferentes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sentiu os ombros de Draco tremerem em uma risada silenciosa e logo as mãos dele envolveram as suas com delicadeza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mal posso esperar para te ver usando elas no evento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com os batimentos voltando a ecoar em seus ouvidos, Harry assentiu e então se enfiou novamente no provador para trocar as novas roupas pelas antigas, tentando sem sucesso acalmar sua pulsação. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vá com calma, </span>
  </em>
  <span>disse para si mesmo inutilmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você já está pronto, Potter? — a voz de Draco veio do lado de fora, provavelmente estranhando a sua demora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou — respondeu meio engasgado e então abandonou o seu esconderijo, o seguindo de volta para a via, agora com várias sacolas penduradas nos braços. Harry tentou argumentar que aquilo era demais, mas o loiro logo o forçou a calar a boca e aceitar as peças como um presente sincero. Ele não tinha força o suficiente para argumentar contra, então apenas se jogou no banco do carro sentindo-se meio envergonhado, mas indescritivelmente feliz. Havia sido um dia bom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que estivessem de volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros, n° 4. O sol há muito havia se posto e o mundo estava coberto pelo manto azul que a noite trazia. Harry desceu do veículo e olhou para a fachada da casa com uma sensação curiosa de que havia acabado de emergir de um outro mundo. Ele se virou para agradecer a Draco mais uma vez e o encontrou parado ao seu lado, a expressão fechada em um descontentamento evidente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, confuso com aquela súbita mudança em seu humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não gosto muito da ideia de te deixar com eles — Draco admitiu, erguendo os olhos para os orbes verde-mar e os assistindo escurecer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem — Harry garantiu, baixando o olhar e mordendo o lábios sem saber como lidar com a súbita preocupação expressa. Algo lhe dizia que Draco </span>
  <em>
    <span>entendia </span>
  </em>
  <span>mais do que estava dizendo, mas sentia que este não era o melhor momento para questioná-lo sobre isso. — Eles não estão tão ruins agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As sobrancelhas dele ainda estavam franzidas e Harry sentiu sua respiração acelerar ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem sua bochecha, virando o seu rosto para encará-lo diretamente. Ele não poderia escapar mesmo que quisesse. E, bem, Harry não queria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ainda assim — Draco insistiu, a intensidade banhando suas linhas e deixando-o ainda mais altivo. —, qualquer coisa que acontecer eu quero que venha falar comigo. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry engoliu a emoção que engasgava em sua garganta e, com um fio de voz, conseguiu dizer:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode deixar que será o primeiro a saber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nos veremos novamente na abertura no domingo. — Malfoy assentiu, parecendo satisfeito com suas palavras e entrou novamente no carro, baixando a janela apenas para acrescentar. — Não se atrase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou tentar. — ele riu, assistindo o outro fazer um sinal para o motorista e o veículo começar a se afastar. — Até domingo então.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era uma promessa e Harry estava disposto a fazer de tudo para cumpri-la.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>